Accidentally In Love
by trendykitty
Summary: Leon hates his job but its until he meets her; he never liked talking too much but she is too quiet for him. He cannot love her but still he finds himself falling for her. Is this Love at First sight or will it take more than one meet. LeonXOC
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey guys another love story written by none other than me. It's purely a Love Story and nothing else; most of the story is written on the two main characters i.e. Leon and my OC. Unfortunately or because of the lack of me to think new good names the OC is yet again named Kathleen; I am very sorry for that *Holding her ears for it*. I hope you enjoy this story and now without any further saying please move on to the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own RE or its characters just own the storyline and My OC who is again named Kathleen.

* * *

Leon's Job

"Your mission is to escort President's daughter from white house to the place where he would be making speech", Hunnigan told Leon.

"Wow, I didn't knew that", Leon said sarcastically, since the time he had saved Ashley, he was doing the same thing, escorting her everywhere with a bunch of other security men.

"She would be in the car that is parked behind the white house", Hunnigan informed him.

"Now that's new", Leon said, knowing that Ashley loved the limelight and scrounged up all the attention she can get.

"And one more thing… ", Hunnigan was saying but Leon was so fed up of all this so he disconnected his phone.

As he made his way to where Hunnigan told him, he watched President's car along with all sort of security move out of the gate of white house. He got to the place where he was told and was surprised to find that only a single car was parked there, "Strange", he muttered under his breath. 'If it's one more attempt to seduce me, seriously I am gonna resign', Leon thought to himself. Even after declining so many offers of doing overtime, Ashley still asked him if he'd like to do it and he was fed up of it and it was one of the reasons why he hated the job.

He got near to the car and heard one sided conversation, "Ah… I was asked to wait here miss, until further orders", it was a man speaking. There was a silence for a moment and then he spoke again, "I am afraid I cannot do that", he again quieted and said, "Then we won't go ma'am."

Leon opened the door and heard a soft voice of a girl, "I hope the order doesn't come", and Leon couldn't help and looked in the direction and saw the owner of the voice, she was a young pretty and a beautiful girl whom Leon had never seen before. She frowned when he looked at her and then asked the man, "Carvier who's this?"

"Well he's the messenger Ma'am, Aren't you Sir?" the driver asked and Leon looked at him and saw it was his old mentor who had taught him everything whom Leon had thought to be retired. He motioned him to say yes so Leon said, "Yes", and got himself seated in the passenger seat and closed the door.

As soon as he closed the door, his mentor started the car and began to drive, "Wait aren't we forgetting something?" Leon asked as they were forgetting Ashley.

"No sir", Carvier said.

"Stop calling me Sir, you are my mentor I should call you that", Leon said trying to keep frustration out of his voice.

"What??!! He's an agent", the girl from back seat asked very much shocked from the fact.

"No, no, no Miss. He… he's not an agent, he's my nephew I want him to become agent so I asked him to tag along, if you don't mind", Carvier said and glared at Leon, who gave him a confused inquisitive look. He was supposed to escort President's daughter but he was escorting god knows who with only a single aged agent who taught him everything.

***

"This way ma'am", Carvier said as they entered the place where the President was about to make the speech, "You are to sit here ma'am."

"How many time do I have to tell you drop the M word", the girl said so softly that it was hardly audible.

"My apologies, I am back there if you need me", he said as he pulled Leon along with him.

"Carvier, Sir what's going on here, I thought I was suppose to escort Ashley", Leon asked.

"No, she came with her father see", Carvier pointed in the direction and Leon saw Ashley wildly waving at him and he waved back only so that she'd stop.

"But Hunnigan told me I was suppose to escort President's daughter", Leon said confused.

"But you just escorted her here", Carvier pointed in the girl's direction and Leon saw president search in the crowd and when he saw the girl he gave a thumbs up to them.

"She's President's daughter?" Leon asked.

"Yes, the elder and quiet one", Carvier said and Leon looked at her, she was reading a book as everyone struggled to get best seats, she sat quietly among the crowd reading her book.

"Then why is she… ", Leon was speaking still studying her movements.

"Not there with her family", Carvier completed, "Well you see she hates lime light likes to stay away from it, she also doesn't like Body guards; me and my partner were her sole bodyguards since she was young. And you do realize that I am old to be on duty right now plus my partner died one year ago, of course because of his old age. So, I asked president's permission but she just won't agree to any body guard so we decided to get her a bodyguard and elite one at that and who could be better than you. I saw you with little Miss and asked President Graham if he could ask you to look after Kathleen and he said yes, after all you are one of my best students."

"So, Kathleen is that her name", Leon asked nodding his head towards her.

"Yes, and I think you like her too", Carvier said, "Since you are looking at her since the time we began talking."

Leon didn't noticed it before but, 'yeah you where kinda staring at her', "I was just keeping watch", Leon told him smiling.

"You didn't think that I thought you were staring at her. You know you can't love anybody in this job", Carvier pointed out the truth.

"And you definitely can't have hots for President's daughter", Leon heard someone which he knew could only be one and only.

"John, what are you doing here", Leon asked.

"Are you forgetting we're agents too, Kennedy", a girl spoke.

"Red, you too", Leon said, "Where's your brother?"

"Over there with Jill and others", Claire said pointing in the direction.

"I see everybody is here", Leon said looking in the direction.

"Why wouldn't they be, it's about the Raccoon", John said.

"Yeah, I almost forgot", Leon said.

"I should better leave, your girlfriend is coming this way", Claire said.

"Wait Red if she does something I'll punch her in guts", John said.

"Leon honey it's good to see you", Angela said as she hugged Leon.

"Yeah same here", Leon said.

"But what are you doing here, shouldn't you be in the front", she asked letting him go.

Carvier shook his head, so that Leon doesn't tell her, "Uh… I was giving John and Claire some company", he lied.

"Giving them company", she looked at his friends and glared at them, "well, I have to go bye"; she said and kissed Leon on lips and then went away.

"Seriously if she wasn't your girlfriend I would have dumped her in garbage", John said.

"Shut up John, he didn't meant it that way Leon", Claire said faking a glare at John, from what he knew his all friends hated his girlfriend because his girlfriend hated them, "Let's get back to patrolling."

"Yeah see you, bye", John said and he and Claire disappeared in the crowd.

"Leon why don't you go give Kathleen some company", Carvier said, "The seat next to her is reserved for you."

"Why?" Leon asked.

"Just get to know her better and let her know you otherwise it would be a disaster later. She would run away and believe me she comes up with a new thing every time. Even though we are agents she can ditch us", Carvier told them, "And one more thing, she doesn't know that seat is reserved."

Leon moved to her and stood next to her, "Mind if I sit here?" he asked. She looked at him and shook her head, "Thanks. So what's your name?" Leon tried to start a conversation.

"Kathleen", she replied.

"My name's Leon Scott Kennedy, nice to meet you", he said looking at her but she kept looking at the book and she just nodded and Leon couldn't help but stare at her, her every moment made him curious about her. 'Where was she all this time? In the white house then why didn't I saw her? Why The President didn't tell me anything about her, hell why Ashley didn't tell me anything? She can talk about her stupid pets but not about her beautiful sister', Leon thought as he looked at her reading. She looked absolutely beautiful reading that book, he wanted to talk to her but one thing he knew that she only reads and never talks, if it was the case he would have known about, 'If John knew why didn't he told me anything about it. God what am I thinking, I am going insane thinking over this girl.'

"Miss I think we should leave, everything will be over soon and we have to reach before your father", Leon snapped out of his trance when Carvier spoke, and the Kathleen only nodded and Leon followed.

"Carvier, where does she lives?" Leon asked when he was confirmed that he hadn't seen her in the white house.

"In the white house", he answered.

"Then how come I never see her", Leon said.

"That's strange you seem to park your car just under her room's balcony and you claim you haven't seen her once", Carvier said shocked, "Well it's no doubt, she remains so quite that some people mistake that she couldn't speak."

"Is she like this from the beginning", Leon asked.

"Yes, from the very start. It's not like she doesn't talk, she talks as normal humans but she would like to stay quiet and read rather than babble about anything like her sister. Kathleen and Ashley are two opposite poles. One thing for sure she only talks to those who are close to her, like her father, Ashley and me", Carvier told him, "Now Leon, we are here, don't ask anything or she would throw you out like John."

"So John knew it because he was offered the job first", Leon concluded.

"Yes, we thought that he would partner you but his curiosity became our doom", Carvier tried to joke.

Leon and Carvier took their seat in the car, and headed for home.

"Carvier we have passed this area before, haven't we", Kathleen asked after sometime.

"Yes", Cavier said.

"Do you think what I am thinking boss", Leon said looking out of the back window and Carvier nodded, "Take it to some place safe", Leon commanded. He was about to withdraw his gun but Carvier cleared his throat to stop him.

Carvier drove to outer part of the city, where there were small cars, "Shit!! Why are they following us", Leon said, "It's not like they know who she is."

"No they certainly don't, I think it's because of the car", Carvier Suggested.

"I didn't get it", Leon said.

"Its Daddy's Car", Kathleen spoke and Leon looked at her, her expression was that of fear as if something bad was about to happen and he had a sudden urge to comfort her.

"They're closing on us", Carvier said as he took a sharp turn.

"Have a plan Boss", Leon asked as he saw another car blocking their way.

"There's a cliff ahead", Carvier told him, "and you know what to do."

"I am on it", Leon said and got to the back of the car to Kathleen.

"What plan? What are you gonna do?" she demanded.

"We're gonna jump", Leon said.

"What about Carvier", She asked concerned.

"Don't argue Leon is a good agent he'll take care of you and will take you to home safely", Carvier said.

"But… ", she tried to protest.

"Leon now", Carvier yelled and without any much more thinking Leon took Kathleen and jumped out of the moving car.

They jumped out of the car and hit the ground hard, rolling down a certain distance. Leon got up as soon as they stopped and helped up Kathleen, "You Ok", he asked but she didn't answer and was looking at the car from which Carvier jumped out just in time. She tried to run for it but Leon caught hold of her hand pulling her in wilderness, "Let me go", she said.

"Sshhh…. Look", Leon pointed in his mentor's direction, who was being surrounded by the enemies.

"I don't care just let me go, please", she pleaded.

Leon put a hand on her mouth as he saw one them move in their direction, "Quite or they'll kill us", he said to her, "Now don't leave my side ok", he said moving his hand and holding hers in it, "Stay close."

"What about Carvier", she asked softly.

"I don't know", Leon lied even though he knew that he must be dead by now. They moved as quietly as they could to the city area and then Leon heard a gun fire and he pushed Kathleen behind a big tree, shielding her, "Shit!! They spotted us."

"Kennedy, come in", in came Ingrid's voice.

"Kennedy here, we've got a problem. We're being attacked and Carvier's dead", Leon reported.

"I am sending in back-up", she said, "Hunnigan out."

Leon looked at Kathleen, she had her eyes closed, tears streaming down her face, and then from nowhere a bullet just missed the two of them and hit the tree just a few inches away from them. Leon turned and shot at the gunman who was behind them. He was the only gunman, so he thought to take a chance. He took hold of Kathleen's hand and ran in the opposite direction as fast as he could. But before he knew they were totally surrounded.

Leon stepped in front of Kathleen, in a defensive stance.

"Caught like a bird, I see", one of them spoke.

"What do you want", Leon yelled back in anger.

"You see we discovered President has one more daughter, with very much less security, so we decided to put our hands on her", he told Leon.

"Why do you want her", Leon asked.

"Why?? You ask, well because she is President's daughter, he'll do anything to save her", he said smiling deviously.

"Like I would let it happen", Leon quipped back.

"You'll stop us", the man laughed a cold and evil laugh.

"No, but we will. Get down", somebody yelled from somewhere and Leon ducked down shielding Kathleen. There were sounds of firing and when it died down. Leon looked up to see all his friends and each and every one of President Security persons except a few.

"President over did it, right", John said giving a hand to Leon and he took it.

Rebecca rushed in to Kathleen asking for any kind of injuries, but she had none. They all accompanied her back to white house.

"Carvier is still alive", Leon told Kathleen as he drove her back to white house, and she looked at him, "They found him and luckily the old man was breathing but he's gonna retire alright", and she looked away, "look he's too old for doing this job, he almost got killed saving you."

"Everybody does", she said sadly and Leon could have sworn that he didn't heard it if she had spoken it a bit softer.

Leon pulled the car in front of white house and President and Ashley came running hugging Kathleen and asking if she was ok.

Leon got out of the car and a valet took it to the parking and then somebody hugged him from behind, "Oh my god you're alive, I was worried for you. I was praying to god all this time. They should pay you good for this."

"Yeah I'll do that Agent Miller", President said as he waited for her to part from Leon, so that he could speak.

"I am sorry for that sir", Leon apologized.

"No it's true you have been doing a lot for us. First Ashley now Kathleen", President said, "I think Carvier must have told you that you would be replacing him."

"Yes sir, he did but I am not sure about it", Leon said looking over to Kathleen who was talking to Ashley or rather Ashley was talking to her and she was listening.

"What you don't want this duty. Leon you're best for the job plus I know Ashley talks a lot but Kathleen is nowhere like her. You won't realize that she's with you. You'll never know that she's there, she never I mean never talks unless it's absolutely necessary plus she pretty hate you Agents, so she won't be bothering you much", President said with a pain his voice.

"I don't know, Sir she might not like it. Carvier told me she runs away when she doesn't like her company", Leon said.

"Oh, you don't worry about it. I'll make her agree", the President said, "Oh and one more thing thank you", with that he walked to his daughters and they walked inside the house. Ashley laughing as her dad joked about something and Kathleen quietly following behind.

"Lucky Guy huh", Leon turned and saw Claire.

"What?? Why?" Leon asked as he started moving to where his other friends meet.

"She's the best you can get", Claire said.

"What??!!" Leon asked astonished.

"I mean the duty, she never leaves white house, spends all the time reading or locked up in her room and you don't have to care about it. It's not very easy to attack in the white house", she said.

"Honey what are you doing with her?" Angela asked as she saw Leon enter with Claire.

"I am outta here, see you", Claire muttered and bade her goodbyes.

"Claire is my friend, Angela", Leon told her the hundredth time that day.

"But you know how I feel when you talk to others, I want you only for myself", Angela said as she slung her arm over Leon and kissed him for a few seconds. Leon pulled away and she smiled at him, "You are so shy", she chuckled.

"May be he doesn't like your kiss", John said.

"What did you said Andrews, everybody likes no loves my kiss. Everyone here will do anything to get my kiss", she barked at him.

"So, you kissed everybody here", John tried to call her something but stopped.

"What??? Andrews I am gonna have your head for that", Angela barked.

"Like I would let you have it. I would rather flush my head in toilet than to let you touch it", John said.

"If it wasn't for Leon I would have kicked your ass right here right now", she said.

"And how many men's asses have you kicked lately, you…" John stopped before the word slipped out of his mouth.

"You call me names, you son of a…", and before Angela could say anything Claire punched her hard in face.

"Redfield", she barked and lunged at her.

Both the women got into fist fight, until the elder Redfield tore them apart and asked Claire to behave and say sorry to Angela. But Claire stormed out of the place, John and everybody following behind her.

"I am sorry Kennedy on behalf of Claire, you know she's short tempered", Chris apologized.

"It's not her fault, its Angela's", Leon said and saw Angela giving a disbelieving look, "You should say sorry to Claire and ask her to forgive me also."

Leon walked to his car and found John waiting for him there, "I know, she's a bitch", Leon said as John was about to say something.

"So why don't you leave her", John demanded.

"I don't know, may be because I love her", Leon said.

"You have twisted taste in women you know. Can't you find a girl, who is decent, beautiful and has a little brain too", John said.

"Then I would have to date three of them", Leon said.

"Yeah that is also true, but as long as you are happy with her. What can we do about it", John said shrugging and got into his car, "See you tomorrow Leon", and with that he drove away.

Leon sighed and tilted his head to look up at the sky and closed his eyes and wished for some miracle to happen, 'Just this once', he thought opening his eyes and what he saw was far superior than any miracle. He saw Kathleen standing on her balcony. She didn't notice him but Leon did notice her. Wind blew and she pulled her shawl tighter and her hair flew in the cool winter breeze. There was something in her that attracted Leon towards her. Her every movement made Leon's heart skip a beat, 'Is this love, Nah there is no such thing as love at first sight, is it. 'If there's than I would dump Angela and marry Kathleen', he thought jokingly and shook his head to get the thought out. He climbed in his car and drove back to home.

* * *

A/N: I am really sorry for keeping the first chapter this long but I did this just to give an idea about the story. And if at all you are finding it similar to 'Twisted Love' then I must say it's completely different from it. And Please kindly leave your Reviews about this chapter and tell me if this story sucks or not and I am not going to Update this story until I get enough reviews. So Please Review!!!

_**Next Chapter…**_

_"I am afraid but Kathleen declined to have security, so you have to stick to Ashley, I mean stick with Ashley", President told Leon sighing heavily._


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Nobody gave me any reviews *crying* except **j26176** and I am thankful for that. Please guys giving reviews wouldn't hurt you so please review. Anyway this is the next chapter, I hope you enjoy it. May you love Kathleen and hate Angela (I really hate her and I would have left her alone with a regenerator, no wait that would be torturing regenerator… hehe LOL). **And oh the sentences which are in single inverted commas are thoughts.**

Disclaimer: I don't own Resident Evil and its characters, they all belong none other than Capcom. But I proudly own Kathleen and the plotline of this story including all the quietness in it.

* * *

New Job

Leon drove to work early, he always drove to work early, because he almost suffered from insomnia no matter what he did, his nightmare kept him awake at night and became worse since he came back from Spain. He pulled his car on the parking which was always reserved for him. He got out and locked his car and Leon don't know what made him but he looked above in Kathleen's balcony in hopes to see her but she was not there and just before he was about to look away, she came right where he had seen her earlier. This time it seemed that she was fresh out of the shower, as her hair were wet and she looked more beautiful, 'What's happening, why I am noticing her so much. Am I really falling in love, no this can't be I hardly know her but then why do I feel like this, it's so…', Leon was pulled out from his thoughts when his phone rang.

"Kennedy", he answered.

"Leon, President wants to meet you and there is some man he says you have some special delivery", Ingrid said.

"Yeah I'm on my way", Leon said and looked up once again thinking that Kathleen must have left but she was looking at him and he couldn't help but feel happy and smile at her and to his astonishment she smiled back at him weakly but she smiled alright.

Leon walked to President's office with a smile on his face, which didn't seem to disappear from his face. He couldn't help but feel happy. He knocked on the office's door and President asked him to enter. He entered closing the door behind him the president was overlooking the window which was behind his desk, 'Why do they always have a window behind their desk and why do they stand like this', Leon thought and then laughed inwardly for having such silly thought.

"I am afraid but Kathleen declined to have security, so you have to stick to Ashley, I mean stick with Ashley", President told as he sighed.

Leon cursed inwardly, "That's no problem, Sir", he said.

"You have to take on your duties from tomorrow for today you have to complete the paperwork which Miss Hunnigan would be telling you", he said.

'Wow, one whole day of paperwork I can't wait for it', his mind screamed sarcastically. It was better to stick with Ashley than do paperwork for 5 minutes, "As you say, Sir", Leon tried to speak as plainly as he could.

"Very well then you can leave now", President said and Leon walked out of office feeling much worse than what he was feeling when he entered.

Leon's pager buzzed and he looked at it, it was Ingrid, "I am coming", he muttered trying to smile. He walked to where she had her office, "You called", Leon said monotonously.

"Yes, there's a man who have something for you", Ingrid pointed to a man.

"Leon Scott Kennedy?" he asked.

"Yes", 'The most unlucky one', he said.

"Well this for you", he said and whistled which almost knocked Ingrid off her chair and she glared at the man. Listening the whistle a dog came running to Leon and sat in front of Leon, "I see you have learned some tricks, boy", Leon said as he stroked his dog, who wagged his tail and then he thanked the man who had brought him and then asked Ingrid what he had to do and she told him a couple of things.

***

"You have a dog", Angela barked at Leon at lunch.

"And he has a bitch too", John muttered under his breath so that Leon could hear it but Angela cannot.

"Yes, and its name is Shadow", Leon told her.

"The other one is Angela", John again muttered.

"You know I am allergic to dogs. I mean who isn't, every beautiful girl is allergic to dogs", she yelled out loud so that everybody looked in their direction.

"Breaking news, she thinks she's beautiful", it was Claire this time.

"Yeah Babe is more beautiful than her", John said.

"Leon you have to get rid of it, I mean I can't stand dogs…. Ahh….ck ….ew", Angela said sneezing, "Its already began…. Ahh….ck ….ew", she said hurrying off in other direction.

"Who's Babe?" Claire asked John.

"Haven't you seen the movie", John said.

"You mean Babe the pig", Claire said laughing.

"C'mon Leon you can laugh too", John said laughing.

"How can I laugh when I have to do paperwork? That reminds me I have to go", he said getting up, "Come Shadow", and he grabbed his soda can and burger and headed off to his office.

***

Leon walked to President's office as he arranged his report, Shadow following close behind him. He turned a corner and then another and then another. "Now where the hell am l", Leon muttered as he found himself lost in the White house, "Not now Shadow", he told Shadow who was trying to get him play with him. Leon turned back and tried to walk back and in the process he turned a random corner and bumped into someone and his report went off flying in all directions and Shadow caught them and ruined them, 'Great', "Can't you see where you're going", Leon yelled at whom so ever he had bumped while picking up what was left of his report.

"Sorry, I didn't…." Leon looked up and saw that he had bumped into Kathleen, "I'll help", she said picking up his report.

"Thanks", Leon thanked her.

"It's no problem I bumped into you", she said not looking at him but Leon kept his gaze on her.

"Oh, no I kinda got lost on my way to your father's office", Leon said, "By the way could you show me out."

"Oh…. Ok", she said and Leon was surprised by it.

"So, who's looking after you then?" Leon asked.

"No one", she answered.

"Why??" Leon asked although he knew the answer.

"I don't need security, I stay here every time", she said.

"But don't you want to get out, sometimes", Leon asked.

She thought it over a bit, "No", she finally replied.

"What?? Is it because, you hate to be surrounded by security", Leon asked, "I think you should give it a try we're not that bad."

"Here we're", she said pointing at the door which led to his father's office.

"Yeah thanks", Leon thanked her and heard Shadow whine, "Oh almost forgot about you, you stay here. Don't go anywhere", Leon told Shadow but he whined more and blocked his way, "What now, boy I've to work", and Shadow whined more. Leon helplessly looked around and found Kathleen still standing there, "It's too much to ask but if you're not allergic to dogs can you look after Shadow, just for 2 minutes, I promise I'll be back in two please", Leon asked.

"What?" she asked.

"Ok, I know it's too much", Leon said disappointed.

"No, I meant what are you asking", she asked.

'There she surprises me again', "I asked if you can look after my dog", Leon said pointing at Shadow.

"Ok", she bent down and rubbed behind his ear, "He's very cute", she said smiling while Shadow enjoyed her touch.

"Thanks I'll be back in two", Leon said as he hurried to President's Office.

When Leon returned he found Kathleen sitting on the garden bench reading a book while Shadow was sitting besides her resting his head on her lap.

"I am sorry, to have asked you to look after Shadow, he's a trouble maker", Leon said apologizing.

"Oh no, not at all; he behaved very well", she told him.

"So you read a lot of books", Leon said sitting beside her as Shadow vacated the seat when he saw Leon standing.

"It's a good time-pass", she said.

"I see you two go well together with each other", Leon looked in the direction and saw that President was standing smiling.

"Daddy I didn't saw you coming", Kathleen said getting up.

"That's because you were too busy talking with Agent Kennedy here", her father said smiling.

"I should get going", Kathleen said starting to move from spot.

"So, what do you say, shall I put Kennedy to take care of you", President asked still smiling and Leon couldn't get what is there to smile.

"Daddy would you change your mind if I say no", she said turning and facing them.

"I guess, I keep trying", the President said as if he was talking to a 10 year old.

"Then do what you like Daddy", she smiled and walked in the opposite direction.

"You sure know how to handle girls, Kennedy", the President said looking after his daughter.

"What?? Sir", Leon said amazed at the President's statement.

"You do know Kennedy, talking that much to someone for her is rare, I mean very rare. You seem to have something; otherwise she wouldn't have talked with you that much. I am glad she did", President said smiling, "From now on you're to take your job as her personal Bodyguard and by body guard I mean you have to take care of her."

"Yes, Sir will do that", Leon said.

"Dismissed for now Kennedy", President said.

Leon took his belongings from his office and walked back to his car.

"Leon", someone called his name and he turned to find it was Ashley.

"Ashley, what's up", Leon asked as he saw her run towards him and catch her breath.

"I was thinking if you wanted to do overtime", she asked panting.

'Is this why she stopped me for, how many times do I have to tell you, don't you get it you idiot', he mentally scolded her, "No, Ashley I don't. I'd like to go and sleep for now", he declined as politely as he could.

After his small chit-chat with Ashley, he started to walk again just to hear his name called again, this time it was Angela, "Leon, I heard you got off work early, so I thought we might hang out together", she said.

"Sure, why not", Leon said and Shadow growled.

"So, it's your place or mine", She asked.

'What has happened to these women today, got themselves on a bet or something', "No, I am tired Angela. All I wanna do is sleep", Leon said as he moved to his car.

"But this is the first time you're getting home early after we started dating and you are declining. C'mon honey, this chance might never come", Angela said smirking but her smirk changed into a frown when she saw Shadow and she again said, "What's this dog is doing here."

"That's Shadow and he will live with me at my place", Leon told her.

"But l am allergic", she sneezed twice.

"Why don't you befriend him and we can see a doctor about your allergy", Leon said.

"No", she said stubbornly.

"Look Shadow is been with me since, he was a pup. I can't leave him now, so suddenly", Leon said, "C'mon give it a try."

"Ok, if you say so", Angela said after very much persuasion, "Come here good doggy", she said as she tried to stroke him but Shadow growled at her and showed all his teeth to her and she flinched and got angry, "See it doesn't like me. Leon, just get rid of it when we meet next", she walked angrily in the direction where she came from and Leon just sighed.

Leon walked to his car and Shadow jumped in the car and Leon jumped in too without opening the car door as hood of the car was down. He smiled at his dog that barked at him and looked above and Leon too looked above to see Kathleen looking down at him and he waved her goodbye smiling and she waved him goodbye too.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading and I really would appreciate if I got reviews for this chapter. Please Review!!!

_**Next Chapter…**_

_"So that means I am here not to guard her but to keep her prisoner", Leon muttered._


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: So Leon finally got a stress free job but how long?? Just kidding… if you want to find out what happens next just read this chapter. **And I wanna thank all my Reader and especially Loveheart-Chan and j26176 for reviewing.** Thanks for all the support please keep it this way only.

Disclaimer: I don't Resident Evil or its characters but I own Kathleen and the storyline, thank you.

* * *

Runaway

"What are you doing here", John asked Leon as he was playing fetch with Shadow the next morning.

"Playing fetch", Leon said throwing the stick again.

"This is no place to play fetch, its white house for god sake and you're not getting paid to play fetch with your dog", John said annoyed.

"Someone is jealous I see", Leon said smiling.

"I am not jealous", John said.

"Yes, you are 'cause I get to bodyguard Kathleen who hardly needs me but you get to bodyguard the President himself and he needs you everywhere", Leon couldn't help but feel happy.

"But you know you have to stay with her", John scolded.

"But I am with her", Leon said as threw the stick once again.

"Oh, and where is she?" John asked.

"Reading, there", Leon pointed in the direction. And John looked in the direction and found her sitting under one the dome shaped structure which were spread in the White house garden.

"Great why do I always get stuck", John cursed.

"Thank god that you didn't got stuck with Ashley", Leon said.

"Mr. Kennedy I am done", Kathleen spoke from behind and both he and John jumped.

"I think I must be going", John said running away.

"Did you hear that?" Leon asked.

"Yes", her reply was short and simple.

"Look I didn't meant it that way. It's too much work for us agents when we are assigned to look after either your father or sister", Leon tried to explain.

"You don't have to explain", she said softly.

"Leon", Leon turned and saw David, "Greetings Elder Miss", David greeted Kathleen when he saw her.

"You don't have to call me that, Mr. Trapp", she said and smiled.

"My apologies", David said.

"It's Ok", she said.

"Leon, you said you would be getting a K-9 unit", David asked.

"I talked about Shadow, you can take him if you like but he stays with me and don't worry I'll be bringing him on time", Leon said.

"Shadow, oh, he's perfect for the job. He has to be hostile with everybody and well he's hostile with everybody", David said.

"Ok, boy go with David and do whatever he tell and behave", Leon said to the dog and David took shadow away with him.

"Is he really hostile with everybody", Kathleen asked and Leon was reminded that she was there.

"Oh, yes he pretty much don't like anybody except me and a couple of my friends like John, Claire and you of course", Leon told her, "So you wanted to go somewhere?"

"Not exactly, I was moving back to my room, so you can go now", she said.

"What?! But it's been just one hour since I arrive and you are asking me to go home", Leon asked in astonishment, he knew that he would be getting home early but this early he didn't even think it in dreams.

"Yes, I am off to my room now. If you want to hang out you can but I don't need you any more", she said.

"Don't you wanna go somewhere? Shopping, movie, carnival, anything?" he asked.

"No, Mr. Kennedy", she replied.

"Uh… you can call me Leon or Scott", Leon said, although many of his friends and used to call him by his surname only but they didn't called him 'Mr. Kennedy'.

"I'd like to stick with Mr. Kennedy I guess", she said a bit sternly but being soft and sweet at the same time that she is.

"Oh… ok", Leon said.

The next few days Leon spent his days basking in sun, doing random stuff which he thought he could never do as an agent, while Kathleen spent her time reading her book. Carvier was out from hospital and he had told Leon that even though Kathleen hangs out with him it doesn't mean that she would stay with him all the time. It sort of depended on her mood, according to what President and Carvier had told him, she was not bothered by one agent but when she wanted to be alone, and Leon didn't knew what they meant by it cause she was pretty much alone, Leon was only around for namesake, she runs away without even telling anybody but until now everything was pretty smooth.

Leon was going through all this in his head as he was lying down in grass basking in sun. He looked in Kathleen's direction, 'Shit', Leon got to his feet, 'So that's what they meant. Where should I find her, now? I had been too much careless on my part'. He thought of running to President informing of Kathleen disappearance but decided against it. 'Where she could be? Could she be in the white house or outside it? No, she's that much intelligent to stay in at all cost or maybe… Shit!! This keeps getting better and better. What am I supposed to do?'

Leon was standing dropping down ideas as it came to him but then he saw; saw her slipping through the security in the front gate, 'Gotcha', he smiled as he ran in her direction. But she saw him and started running, hailed a cab and slipped before he could stop her, 'SHIT!' Leon cursed.

Kathleen sighed of relief as she saw her bodyguard curse behind her.

"Your Boyfriend, Miss", the driver asked.

"My Bo…" Kathleen was about to say bodyguard but stopped before word came out of her mouth, "Yes my Boyfriend", she decided to stick to it.

"Never seen a girl running from his boyfriend, always seen the opposite", the driver said as he pulled the car to a stop.

"You got problem", she said and got out of the car.

'There she is, thank god she's ok', Leon thought as he spotted Kathleen. He walked to her, "You're pretty smart", he said when he reached her and she looked up at him and Leon was pained to see that she was crying. She wiped her tears when his expression changed. He got to down to her, "Hey you ok, you shouldn't have ran like that", Leon said.

"How did you find me", she asked getting up.

"I… I noted the cab no. and used my contacts to talk to cab driver and asked him where he dropped you", Leon told her getting up. She wiped her tears but it came running down her beautiful face.

Leon rummaged in his pockets and offered her his handkerchief but she didn't took it, "Take it, it's not poisoned plus it's nice and clean", he tried to joke. Very slowly she took it, "So whose grave it is?" Leon asked.

"My mother's", she spoke very softly and fresh tears filled her face.

Leon didn't know what overtook him, but he reached and pulled her to his chest comforting her, "I am sorry", he spoke as softly as she spoke. She tried to pull away but he held her not letting her go, "its ok to cry she was your mother, after all", he spoke again comforting her. She cried on him what felt like an eternity to him but was actually a few minutes, even though she was the one crying but Leon could feel the pain.

Kathleen pulled away from him once she stopped crying, "Thank you", she said.

"It's ok", he said smiling and wanted her to smile back but she didn't smile back and he felt the pain deepening, "Let's go back before anybody finds out that you are missing", and she nodded.

They walked to Leon's car and Leon unlocked it, "I am afraid you have to sit in front with me, as it haven't got any back seat", Leon said holding the passenger side door open, she walked silently and sat in the car. Leon shut the door and moved to driver seat and looked at her, she was looking the other way. He reached and put her seat belt on and she looked at him, "Seat belts are necessary", he said as he drove the car back to White house.

"So you visit your mother's grave occasionally", Leon asked a little while into the drive.

"Once every week", she answered.

"Your father and Carvier never told me that you visit your mother's grave", Leon couldn't help but ask.

"They never knew", she told him.

"What?!", Leon almost screamed in astonishment.

"They never figured it out, guess I was too quiet for them", she said.

"If you have asked me I would have brought you here by myself, don't run away like that I was concerned for you", Leon said and words just came flying out from his mouth.

"You would have? I thought you'd never, 'cause dad does not allow me out often", she said and looked at him.

"What??!! Why he wouldn't allow you out", Leon asked, "I mean it's your mother's grave."

"I don't know Daddy never told me neither did Carvier. He keeps it to himself", she said.

"I don't believe you", Leon said.

"Do you seriously think I like to stay locked up in my room, like to remain as I am a ghost and it makes me happy to pretend that I am not there, I don't want to socialize with people like you, don't want to be around you guys, don't wanna have a…", she screamed as Leon drove his car inside the white house and she stopped when he pulled his car to a stop and rushed out walking as fast as she could and Leon couldn't help felt angry.

Leon walked out of his car, banging its door hard. He walked fast, he needed answers and there was only one person to ask, "Is President in the office", Leon said to the receptionist.

"Yes, wait I'll tell you are here to see him", she said as she picked up the receiver but Leon didn't wait for his approval but charged in.

The president was taken by surprise when Leon kicked the door open to his office. He looked up at him in horror and said, "Kennedy you scared me, I thought I was being attacked."

"I want some answers", Leon spoke in anger.

"I am sorry Mr. President I tried to stop…. ", the receptionist was saying.

"About your daughter, the elder one", Leon said raising his voice.

"Liza, go and close the door and don't let anybody in", president said and she did what she was told.

"What about her Kennedy?", President asked.

"That why she isn't she allowed to see her mother's grave or may be why she isn't allowed anywhere, Sir", Leon said shaking from anger.

"Did Kathleen told you all this", he asked.

"Yes", Leon tried to calm down but it was fruitless.

"Kennedy, Kathleen is different much, much different from us. You know when people die to save me and Ashley we regret it a couple of days maybe months. As time passed we sort of became cold at heart knowing that this happens and we can't do anything about it. We honor those men who lay down their lives for us but Kathleen she's not like us. There was a time when she was also surrounded by guards as many as Ashley and me but long time back when she was twelve one of the two of Kathleen's oldest bodyguard died and that Mr. Kennedy was her father and my brother. After that she never wanted security but I pushed her to have at least Carvier and his partner with her at all times but she argued saying that she would always stay in white house never leave but I pressed her on for keeping at least one bodyguard. Her Father my brother asked me to take care of her and treat her as if my own and I am just doing my job and keeping my promise and she's like Ashley to me now. You see Kennedy if she moves out alone as she wishes she would be dead before I know and here when you come in", the President told him.

"So that means I am here not to guard her but keep her prisoner", Leon muttered.

"It's one and the same thing, isn't it", the President said dully.

"No Sir it's not, if I were to guard her, I can live with it but you are telling me to keep her prisoner just to keep her safe", Leon almost yelled, "I am sorry sir I cannot do this, I will resume my duty as Ashley's body guard or whichever duty you put me on but not as Kathleen's guard", Leon said and moved out even before President gave him his answer.

Leon walked to his car and looked at Kathleen's balcony and she was there but not looking at him, "Kathleen", he yelled and she looked at him, "Guess what I won't be your bodyguard from tomorrow. I am sorry if I ever said or done anything to hurt you", and he saw her disappear from her balcony. He got in his car and was about to drive.

"Can I talk to you a moment', somebody said and Leon looked that it was Kathleen.

"Did you talk to my father?" she asked as they sat on the white house steps.

"Yes", Leon told her.

"Did he tell you that he is my uncle and not father", she asked not looking at him.

"Yes", he said casually.

"What did you ask him?" she asked him her eyes cold and stern.

"That why he kept you prisoner and he told me that you don't want any bodyguard and that's not enough", Leon told.

"I know that part, I've no problem" she said and Leon wasn't able to read her expressions anymore as her hair fell to her face hiding it from his view.

"And stayed like a prisoner?" Leon said looking at her.

"At first I thought the same but as I grew the number of attacks also grew killing more and more men and then finally my father. Then, I realized that for saving one small life of mine many died, they didn't deserve that; I didn't deserve that and then it was all easy but sometimes I too wish to be out of my prison sometimes and that outburst was one of them I guess", she said and looked at him and she looked beautiful in the moonlit night, "But then again if I go I'll be killing too many people so I would rather stay and read. Uncle Graham adopted me and took as her own child did a lot for me and whatever he does is for my own safety, keeping me prisoner is one those things I guess Mr. Kennedy."

There was silence between the two as neither spoke nor looked at each other just sitting there waiting for the other to speak, "I always seem to wonder that how can a brunette be a blonde's sister", Leon tried to joke breaking the silence.

"Yes, you can say that", she said and Leon was happy that she joked, "So you won't be lying around and bask in the sun from tomorrow."

Leon was shocked to hear this, he thought she never noticed what he did or it doesn't even matter whether he existed or not, "that's hard work but I'll do that", he said smiling and she smiled at him too.

* * *

A/N: I really like to know whether the story is going on fine or not so Please Review and tell me about it and once again thanks for all the support. Review Please!!!

_**Next Chapter…**_

_"You know Kennedy, I can pull you off this job right now but since you're a promising agent I am only pulling off your duty. From now on you're never to be assigned for Kathleen's security, well at least not alone. These are new orders", the president said handing him a couple of papers._


	4. Chapter 4

A/n: Thanks so much for reading and reviewing this story, here is the next the next chapter I hope you like it. So read and Enjoy!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Resident Evil or Leon or any other character just the story and my OC, Kathleen.

* * *

Sneaking Out

The next few days Leon decided to stick with Kathleen because, 'C'mon she's beautiful and everyday you fall for her, little by little and she talks to you as if you know her like President or Ashley; ok not that much; that's exaggerating; ok she doesn't talk to you but don't you think she's saying something every time she makes a movement. Believe it or not you are beginning to love her', Leon's inner self screamed at him as he watched Kathleen read by his side.

"What are you looking at?" Kathleen asked when she noticed he was staring at her.

"Just something", he said not taking his eyes off her face.

"I thought you were looking at me", she said getting back to read.

"I was looking at you only", he said.

"What?? Are you flirting", she asked closing her book and looking at him in amazement.

"Sort of", he said and she started laughing, "What's so funny?"

"You're not supposed to tell when you are flirting", she said between laughs.

"Is that so? Tell me how many of the men have flirted with you", he asked.

"Every young agent like you who have assigned to me or known that I am here", she told him.

"Can you remember their names", he asked.

"No, I always called them by their last names and I don't remember them", she told him.

'Does that mean she would forget me also once I am gone? But why it bothers me', Leon thought.

"Um…. Leon", Leon looked at the mention of his first name, it sounded music when she called.

"Yes", he said.

"Can you take me to my mum's grave today", she asked.

"Yeah sure, why not", Leon said feeling happy.

"But you've to ask Dad first and I don't like many people visiting with me", she said looking at him expectedly.

"I think I can do that. I'll get my car and you get whatever you want", Leon said getting up.

"Really, thanks", she said cheerfully standing up and kissing him on cheek and then hurrying off in another direction, "See you in the front in a minute", she turned and screamed from distance.

Leon was just standing touching his cheek where he had just been kissed, looking at the girl who had just kissed him. When he could no longer see her he decided to fetch his car. He walked to the parking and heard someone yelling, when he got closer he saw Angela and John fighting on what he didn't knew. When Angela saw him she said, "Leon, tell your friend to keep his mouth shut."

"And tell her to behave", John yelled.

"I haven't got time for this, guys", Leon said walking to his car and both stopped and looked at him.

"What's that's mark on your cheek", John asked.

"Its lipstick", Angela screamed."Tell the name of that bitch you're dating. Its Redfield isn't it. I am gonna pull her head open."

John and Leon grabbed her arms, it was not that they were worried for Claire but were worried for Angela because fighting John was different, he only annoyed people but Redfields can become very nasty if they are not treated nicely, "It's not lipstick", Leon said.

"Then what it is Andrews also saw it", Angela said struggling.

"Ok it was lipstick, I didn't wash my face after you kissed me goodnight yesterday", Leon lied.

"Oh is that so, how sexy of you", Angela said and stopped struggling and both the men released her.

'What is there to be sexy about, I think it's time to end it with her but not now or it would be a disaster', Leon thought and said, "I think we should move back to work", he rubbed the lipstick mark off.

John and Angela walked off in different direction and Leon drove his car to where Kathleen had told him.

"It took you long", she said getting in the car by herself and Leon drove it out of the White house, "How did you managed to convince Daddy?"

"Well… I sort of didn't tell him", Leon confessed.

"And you were saying I ran away", she said rolling her eyes.

"Look if you go alone that's running and you go with me its sneaking and we both know that President wouldn't allow you to go alone only with me", Leon said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Yeah that's right", she agreed and then there was silence again.

"Pull up there, I wanna buy flowers", she said after a little while and he pulled at a florist shop.

Leon pulled his car to the said florist and waited or rather stared till Kathleen got flowers, 'Flower buying flowers', Leon thought. She definitely looked beautiful but when she was happy she looked more beautiful.

"Done, sorry it took so long", she said holding a bunch of flowers.

After that they drove to graveyard, where Kathleen placed her bought flowers and Leon saw a glint of tear in her eyes, "Hey you ok", Leon asked sitting down besides her, "You know you can cry if you want."

"I am ok. Thanks Leon, for bringing me here", she said standing up.

"So where do you wanna go next", Leon asked getting up too.

"What do you mean?" she asked puzzled.

"What I mean is we both are bored hanging around in White House, so why don't we go to some place of your choice", Leon said as they walked back to car.

"What about Dad?" she asked.

"We can sneak out a little longer can't we", he said opening his car's passenger door for her.

"Really?" she asked in amazement.

"Only if you keep it to yourself", Leon said jumping over the car door to his seat.

"That's hard but I think I can do it", she said and Leon was amazed that she remembered his earlier quoted line and he smiled at the fact, "So where are you taking me? You do know I don't know the place much. It must have changed very much in past what 13 years"

"You leave that to me", Leon said and started the engine.

"Leon it's…. It's…… I don't have words", Kathleen told him, "Breathtaking, I guess."

"I am honored you liked it elder miss", Leon said bowing down.

"Stick to Kathleen, will you", she snapped, "I hate when they call me that."

"Sorry", he apologized happy at the fact that she got a bit furious when he called her Elder Miss.

"How did you know this place, I mean it's beautiful to see sun set like this", Kathleen said.

"I see you every morning welcoming the sun, thought you might like to bade goodbye to him also", he said as they watched the sun die down filling the surroundings in a shade of orange, Kathleen closed her eyes inhaling the fresh air and Leon just looked at her charming face, "It's definitely breathtaking", Leon mumbled.

"Did you say something?" Kathleen asked looking at him.

"Did you hear something?" he asked back.

"No nothing", she said and looked back at setting sun.

Leon rubbed the back of his head and put his hands down on the back of his car, so as to support himself, on which they were sitting enjoying the scenery. He moved his hands just be comfortable and accidentally put it on Kathleen's. She looked at him and he looked at her at the same time and then withdrawing their hands. Leon jumped down from the back of his car and said, "I think we should better go, before they came to know that we snuck out", Leon said.

"Yeah", she said but didn't know how to get back down, climbing was easy she just crawled up with little help from Leon but, 'How to get down', she thought.

"Let me help you", as if he read her mind Leon asked to help and stretched both of his arms lifting her just a little grabbing her by waist, she grabbed his shoulders from the fear of falling and he slowly put her down on the ground, "There you go."

"Thanks", she said.

Their hands still holding each other, they looked in each other's eyes, 'Her eyes are the beautiful things that I have seen in my whole life', he thought and just then, Leon's phone rang, which made them let go of each other, "Kennedy", he answered.

"Kennedy where the hell are you, you were supposed to look after Kathleen, whether she likes it or not. Now she's gone and I swear if something happens to her, I'll chop off your head", the President barked at him.

"She's with me Sir and she's safe", Leon said.

"What how dare you took her out without my permission, get yourself back here", he shot with anger and disconnected and Leon kept the phone back in his pocket.

"Was it Dad?" Kathleen asked.

"Yes", Leon said opening the car door for her.

"Is he mad at us", she asked concerned.

"I don't know about you but he's mad at me, alright", Leon told her as her turned the key to bring his car engine to life.

"It's all my fault, shouldn't have agreed to come here with you", she said.

"Relax, it's not like he would beat us or something", Leon said stating the obvious.

"No, he wouldn't beat us but he might pull you out off the job", she said.

'She was concerned about me this whole time', "Let's just leave it, ok", Leon said.

***

Leon walked to the white house with Kathleen close behind, the President was waiting for them in what was supposed to the White house great hall, "Kathleen, go to your room", the President said as politely as he could. Kathleen slowly walked in her room's direction and Leon's eyes followed her. When she was behind her father, she looked back at him with concern and then slowly started to climb up the stairs.

"Kennedy, do you know the extent of mistake you have done", the President said clearing his throat.

"Yes Sir", Leon said.

"You know Kennedy, I can pull you off this job right now but since you're a promising agent I am only pulling off your duty. From now on you're never to be assigned for Kathleen's security, well at least not alone. These are new orders", the president said handing him a couple of papers.

Leon walked back to his car and he couldn't help but feel miserable all he had done was made Kathleen happy and he got this. Leon looked at the paper which President had given him, it stated that he was now the new In charge of White house security, well it was good duty but he liked to stay with certain quiet one. 'What man you should be happy he didn't fired you. But I keep feeling miserable, why do I feel like that may be because you won't see her, wait you park your car just under her balcony you can see her', with that thought Leon ran to the place and there he found Kathleen standing at the balcony, when she saw him, she smiled at him and he smiled back and felt happy that she was waiting for him.

"How did it go", she asked from the top.

"Not bad", he replied.

"He didn't fired you did he?" she asked.

"No, but he pulled me off your security", Leon said.

"That's good", she said.

"You're happy that I got pulled off your security", Leon asked.

"No you stupid. I am happy that you get to stay", she said.

"But I won't be seeing you", Leon said not hiding the pain in his voice.

"Kennedy are you flirting again", she said smiling.

"No, I am not", he said and they both laughed.

* * *

A/N: Now since the chapter the is over I get to babble, one important thing is that I don't get reviews, I don't why but I love reading them even if they're just composed of two or three words. So type those two or three words or more and **Review**. Also for those who love long chapter there's a good news since I think the next chapter will be very long, I think…** he he XD.**

_**Next Chapter…**_

_"Like Dad or my new Bodyguard would let you take me to graveyard some other time", Kathleen said._


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Ok, I know the title of this chapter sounds lame but I couldn't come up with something so I am really sorry about that. Also I updated two Chapters in a single day so if you skipped the previous one please read it. Now last but not the least I'd like to thank the Readers and Reviewers, Thank you all.

Disclaimer: I don't Resident Evil and its character just the storyline and My OC Kathleen.

* * *

Birthday Party Mishap

"What the…" Leon cursed when he found that there was car parked at his parking space.

"Sir I am sorry but you cannot park your car here, today. Let me park it today then from tomorrow this place will be reserved for you", the valet said and Leon handed his keys to him.

"Off to work Shadow", Leon said to Shadow and he walked off in his direction and Leon looked up at the balcony for Kathleen but she was not there. He moved to where he had to work but there was some sort hustle bustle going on around the White house, 'What's going on', he thought.

"Hey bro, heard you are back on the business, boy I really envied you. You with the silent one and I with the idiot box", Ark said.

"Thanks for reminding me Ark", Leon said monotonously, "God knows what I had to do today."

"You have to secure the swimming pool area", Bruce said joining them.

"And why is that?" Leon asked.

"'Cause its Idiot box's birthday today", Ark told him, "And she's throwing a party there."

"Great, is Angela there", Leon asked.

"Yes", Bruce told him and boy she's going nuts over it.

"Leon honey, it's so good to see you", Angela came running and kissed him hard.

"Angela leave me for god sake", Leon almost yelled at her.

"What you don't like kissing me when everyone's looking maybe we should go somewhere private", she said flirtatiously.

"Back off Miller, he's mine", Ashley came from nowhere.

"How many times do I have to tell you that he's taken", Angela said.

Leon's mind was far away from them; his eyes were searching, searching for the quiet one. 'There she is', Leon found her sitting just behind where the two women were fighting reading her book as always, not bothered that her cousin was fighting. Then maybe she was she looked at them, grabbed Ashley's hand and Ashley looked at her and she shook her head to tell her to stop the fight and then Angela pushed Ashley hard and Kathleen got up to pick her sister.

'No don't get between them', Leon thought as he saw Ashley got up and pushed Angela and soon both women began pushing each other pulling each other's hair.

"I better go save the day, mind helping", Ark commented.

"Do I have any choice, just grab Ashley and I'll try stopping Angela", Leon said moving towards them.

Leon grabbed Angela's hand and Ark grabbed Ashley pulling them apart. Both of them struggled to get free and lunge at each other. But when Leon yelled them to stop, they stopped struggling and both the men let them go.

'Thank god', Leon sighed in relief. Just then Angela took a cheap shot and pushed Ashley hard and she bumped against Kathleen who lost her balance and fell into the swimming pool.

"She can't swim", Ashley gasped but before she could say this Leon had already jumped in the pool and was holding her out, to Ark and Bruce who pulled her up. Leon got out and pulled a towel over her asking," Are you ok", and she nodded shivering a bit, "You idiots, you have to push around each other. Always fighting and bitching, I am fed up of you", Leon yelled at them. He got up and walked off before he could say anything else he would regret later.

***

"How did you know she can't swim", Claire asked on lunch.

"Yeah you jumped in before Ashley told us and she was out before she even completed her sentence", John asked.

"I was with her, a whole month, don't you get it. She only likes to read and nothing else. She was only there because Ashley had called her and if she wouldn't have asked for her, she would have been up in her room locked up for no particular reason by her Idiot Dad", Leon said almost yelling and stormed off and bumped into someone.

"I am sorry I wasn't looking", Leon tried to remain calm.

"It's ok", Leon looked up and saw Kathleen smiling, "Thanks again for helping me back there."

"It was part of my job", Leon said and he felt his anger vanishing somewhere.

"The one you got pulled off", she said.

"So who's the new bodyguard?", Leon asked.

"I don't know", she told him and started walking away.

"Kathleen!" Leon called and she looked back, "A piece of advice don't run away just sneak out, Okay." She smiled and then walked off in another direction.

***

The next couple of days flew as Leon didn't get the time to do or think anything. Getting up early and going to sleep late was again his schedule. Even though he parked his car under Kathleen's balcony but haven't seen her for weeks which made him feel more miserable by the day. 'You're in love with her, admit it; it's the only sane reason why you are feeling like this but she's the President's daughter and I am just a nobody maybe she forgot about me', he thought as he walked back to his car after work. But then he heard somebody sobbing and he knew it could only be her. He traced the sound and found her slowly making his way to her.

"Kathleen, what are you doing here", Leon asked, she looked at him but didn't said anything, "What's the problem, you can tell me, c'mon", sitting down next to her. She didn't said anything but cried, "Look if you don't tell me how can I help you", Leon said consoling her as swung an arm around her protectively, "God you are cold, are you trying to get yourself killed", Leon removed his jacket and pulled it over her and then again slung an arm around her sitting by her side, "Please tell me what happened", Leon said. Kathleen didn't said anything but just kept weeping over something, "Tell you what, how about I take you to your mum's grave."

"You would really; now", she said and looked at him for the first time.

"I…… I can't do that you know", Leon said.

"Why? You said you would take me, anytime", she said sobbing in his shirt.

"Yes, but its 2:00 in the morning, I can't take you now", he tried to beat sense into her.

"Like Dad or my new Bodyguard would let you take me to graveyard some other time", she said and he felt the sense beaten into him.

"I am sorry Kathleen but……" Leon was saying.

"Call me Kate", she said, now stopped crying, wiping her tears and pulling away from him.

"That's good, short and sweet name", he said.

"Are you flirting?", she asked.

"No", he replied casually and laughed a bit.

"So can you take me tomorrow", she asked once they stopped laughing.

"At 4PM exactly but how are you suppose to ditch your new Bodyguard", he asked.

"Leave that to me", she said, "What about you how exactly are you gonna ditch work."

"Same here leave that to me", Leon said smiling and she smiled back.

***

Leon showed his ID to the gate guard on the gate and he let him through. He drove out of the white house, "You can come out now", Leon said poking the person in his car's passenger seat.

"Aw….. That hurts", Kathleen said revealing herself from under the sheets of clothes; she bumped her head on the car's roof and said again, "You know you should get a bigger car."

"Hey thanks to my Car roof the guard at the gate almost ignored you", Leon said keeping his eyes on the road and a little astonished that she was opening up to him.

"Now I can't argue with that, do you think Dad will get angry, if he knew that I am out while that stupid agent is sleeping", she asked him.

"Why you ask?", Leon asked her.

"I want him pulled out of his duty. I don't like him", she said.

"So do you like me then", Leon blurted out and felt himself blushing.

"Yeah you're cutest Agent I've ever met", she said pulling his cheek and he blushed more and hoped that she didn't noticed it.

"There you go we're at flower shop, you sit right here and I'll get them for you", Leon said exiting the car.

"Bring orchids ok", she called after him.

"Yes, ma'am", he said and disappeared into the shop.

'What's taking him so long', Kathleen thought as she waited for Leon and smiled when she saw him exiting the shop.

"Sorry it took so long", Leon said opening the door, "Is it enough", he handed the orchids to her and close the car door behind him.

"More than enough, seems like you bought the whole stall of orchids", she said, "Thanks."

"No problem and here", he revealed from his jacket another flower.

"What is it?" she asked eyeing it curiously.

"A red orchid", Leon told her.

"That, I can see but you do know the one you've brought, are one in a million that's very rare and that too one in thousands of year", she said still eyeing the flower.

"That's why I brought it", Leon said smiling but not looking at her.

"I can't leave it on someone's grave, even if it's my mother's", she said truthfully and Leon a laughed a little at her innocence.

"Actually I bought it for you", he said and looked at her and saw her turning the color of flower, "So that you won't forget me", she blushed more furiously.

"How can I forget you? I can never forget you even if I want to", she said keeping the flower in her lap.

'Mum I know it's been weeks but Uncle wouldn't let me come and meet you, you do know he's so concerned about me; if it was not Leon, I wouldn't be here today. He also bought these flowers see', Kathleen talked to her mother in her mind and hoped that she would listen, she placed the flowers over her grave and watched it for a moment, "I wish you would be here", she mumbled and felt a hand on her shoulder and she turned and buried herself in Leon's arms while he rubbed her back but she didn't cried, she just liked being in his arms, it made her feel safe.

They stood up, Leon still holding Kathleen in his arms, "We should walk fast or they would notice that you're out", Leon said his voice cracking.

"I want them to find out, I don't like my new bodyguard", she paused deciding whether she should say it or not, "I want you back."

Leon heart skipped a beat when he heard this, it's not only him that misses her but she misses him too, 'May be I am in love with her', he thought, "But if they found out that I again sneaked you out then they would pass a court order that I have to remain a certain distance away from you", he joked.

"Now that I won't like", she said and he was shocked to hell at this statement, she remained silent all the time but when she spoke she put out every emotion crystal cleared. He can tell that she liked him but she didn't love him and that what made his heart suffer a pain. He had done so many things because of her, he shouted at Ashley and Angela for her, he snuck out with her not caring about his job just to make her happy and he even broke up with Angela.

"So did you call my Dad an Idiot", she asked giggling.

'And that too', he increased the number of thing he's done because of her, "Well yeah", he answered truthfully rubbing the back of his head, "Who told you?"

"My new bodyguard, he just wouldn't stop complaining. He reminds me of Ashley, wait he's worse than her. Do you know Ashley have hots for you", she asked all of a sudden pulling away.

"Who told you that?" Leon asked shocked.

"She herself, and we made a bet that she can't get you to do overtime", she said chuckling.

"Who are you?", Leon asked shocked, he was not believing that he was discussing things such as 'overtime' with Kathleen, 'I mean this is Kathleen, she loves reading, she soft, sweet, cute, lovely and all that things that go with subtle but she was not like this making bets whether Leon can be laid by Ashley. For god sake she's the silent one, Silent One, SILENT ONE', he thought.

"What you don't believe me, I am not lying. Looks like I am gonna lose the bet", she said disappointed.

"Where's that coming from. I know you are not her", Leon said still shocked.

"Oh C'mon I am not that much silent you know that, don't you", she said.

"Slap me, I must be dreaming", Leon said still shocked.

Kathleen slapped him hard, "Now do you believe it's me?" she asked.

"Kiss me", he said 'cause he was still shocked that she slapped him and that too very hard that his cheek was still burning.

"What??!!" she said in astonishment.

"Yes, it is really you and I am not dreaming", Leon said steadying himself a bit.

"What?" she repeated.

"Nothing, let's go", Leon said.

* * *

A/N: Nothing to say right now but just **Review Please!!!**

_**Next Chapter…**_

_"Ran away? But Kathleen's right here sir", Leon said pointing to her on the balcony and playing dumb._

_She waved at her dad and said, "Were you looking for me daddy?" she asked concerned._


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Sorry guys it took long to update this chapter, since I had dropped the idea of writing it because I wasn't getting enough reviews but then decided against it since many were reading it. My thanks to the readers for taking out time to read and an extra thanks to Reviewers for taking extra time to Review.

_**One important thing to be consider is that the dialogues in single inverted commas like 'blah blah' are thoughts and the once between double inverted comma's are spoken dialogues.**_

**THANK YOU!!! Read and Enjoy**

Disclaimer: I don't own Resident Evil or any of its characters, they all belong to the all and mighty Capcom and I only am responsible for coming up with this storyline with my OC Kathleen.

* * *

Back on the Job

"Shit!! Looks like they found that you are not here", Leon said as he parked his car.

"But I am here", she said as she looked for a clearing and got out.

"But you weren't here", Leon said, "And by the look of it I think they have searched everywhere", and with that his phone rang and before he could speak anything the President barked at him and he was so loud that Leon could hear him loud and clear even when he was holding the phone inches away from his ear, "Kennedy get your butt back here, I know you were on a date but get back here, if you want your job."

"But I am in the White house only, Sir", Leon said in speaker and then quickly pulled the phone away from his ear.

"Where the hell are you", he barked again.

"In the parking, near my car", Leon said monotonously.

"I coming there in a minute", he barked and disconnected.

"What are you laughing at", Leon asked as he saw Kathleen was suppressing a laugh.

"You know he got this mad when I first snuck out with a boy, when I was 14", she said and burst out.

"That reminds me he's coming here and if he sees you with me he would know that it was I this time and he would definitely fire me", Leon said panicking, "c'mon you run from here."

"Yeah see you soon bye", she said running in random direction.

"No, no not from there", he said, "Your Dad would be coming from there."

"Ok, from this way", she said running in opposite direction but she stopped, "My bodyguard is coming from that way", she said returning back.

"Quick hide in the car", Leon said, "No, what if they searched it."

"So where should I go", she asked.

"Go up", Leon said pointing at her balcony.

"What!! I can't fly", she said shocked.

"Come I'll give you a push up", Leon said getting up on his car.

"Oh ok", she said.

"Ready", Leon gave her a push up and she reached her balcony and Leon watched her as her foot slipped but she balanced herself and mouthed an 'Oops', "Be careful", Leon said to her.

Once she was on balcony, she looked down at him and he smiled and jumped down from his car. Then he saw President and Kathleen's bodyguard come, "Kennedy, Kathleen ran away, go find her", President said.

"Ran away? But she's right here sir", Leon said pointing to her on the balcony and playing dumb.

She waved at her dad and said, "Were you looking for me daddy?" she asked concerned.

"Yes, honey where were you", the president replied calming down a bit.

"Agent Johnson slept and I didn't want to disturb him so I walked back to my room", she mocked.

"You were not in your room when I checked, moments ago. Just when you called me Sir telling me to meet Kennedy near his car", Agent Johnson said.

"But father I was here alright, you can ask Agent Kennedy, he's been talking with me for past 10 minutes and I was there when you called and yelled at him like hell, I was able to hear from this far", she said with tears in her eyes and President looked at Leon.

'Drama Queen', "Yes, sir she was here only", Leon said pulling up an innocent face.

"Johnson your off the duty now, I may also consider about hiring you and as for you Kennedy I didn't expect to say this but though you took her out, you didn't let her escape and run away and was always on guard, so you're back on job", the president said.

'YES', "Only on one condition Sir", Leon said.

"You're in no condition to lay down your conditions, Kennedy", the President said.

"Then, I guess I am sorry", Leon said and he swore that he heard Kathleen curse him from above, 'Oh please don't decline, please, please', Leon crossed his finger.

"Let's hear it Kennedy then", the President asked.

"I will be her bodyguard but I will not be her Prison guard", Leon said smirking.

"Ok, then but you have to inform me before you take her out", the President said sighing.

When President left, "Kennedy how dare you do that, I know it's your doing, you did something didn't you", Johnson said grabbing hold of his collar but before Leon could say anything, something hit Johnson's head and he fell to the ground unconscious and Leon looked up and saw Kathleen smiling ear to ear, "Oops it slipped I swear", she said being innocent.

"It could have hit me", Leon told her.

"Actually I aimed for you", she said sarcastically, "Is he dead."

"No just unconscious", Leon said checking his pulse.

"Sad", she said and she sounded close and he looked up to find that she was standing in front of him, "Man, you are full of surprises. Why didn't you just climbed up when I told you to."

"Well I can climb down but cannot climb up", she said crossing her arms, "So where are you taking me tomorrow?"

"Why do you ask?" he asked eyeing her.

"Since you asked Dad, you must be planning to take me somewhere", she said not showing any excitement but he could tell that she was curious like cat.

"Now that's a surprise", Leon said grinning.

"C'mon tell me", she whined.

"Where would be the suspense be otherwise", Leon said and she pouted like a 5-year-old.

"Kennedy", Johnson started to gain consciousness and he grabbed Kathleen leg and she screamed in fear and clung to Leon. "Shut up!" Leon kicked Johnson making him go unconscious again. He looked at Kathleen who seemed to be looking at him and a bit lost, "You have blue eyes", she said softly.

"Yep just like you, but a lighter shade", he said.

"They are beautiful", she said and moved her hand up his cheek almost involuntary.

'Shit!! What is she doing', Leon thought.

"Was there a cut here", she said and he realized that she was not caressing but actually running her hand over a faint cut mark which he got during his fight with Krauser.

"Yes, got it when I was in Spain rescuing your sister", Leon told her.

Kathleen leaned closer and kissed where his cut mark was, Leon didn't knew what to do here was President daughter the one he was now beginning to love kissing him, it was pretty dark but it was not dark enough, 'What if somebody saw', he thought and she pulled away, "Thanks for saving that Idiot, she means a lot to me", she said smiling.

"Wanna tell me about it", Leon said and walked to car and sat on the bonnet and shot up screaming.

"What happened", she asked concerned.

"It was hot", Leon said rubbing his backside and Kathleen started laughing.

"So, you wanna tell why Ashley is important to you", Leon asked when her laughing fit died down.

"She's my sister you fool, why would I not love her", she said.

"But I think there's more to it", Leon said.

"Ok first thing first, she's not the type to get laid so easily; it's only the bet that is making her go nuts. I think I'll just ask her to forget about it, since I told you. And yeah she talks a lot about various stuff but just think if she wouldn't be here than wouldn't it be kinda quiet and lonely", she said, "Are you getting me what I am saying", Leon gave her the expression that everything is going over his head she said, "For instance think about your girlfriend, Agent Miller, did you seriously think that she was short tempered and takes things a little overboard."

"A little overboard you say", Leon said sarcastically.

"Ok not little but did you know that?" she asked.

"If I would have know than she wouldn't be my girlfriend, sorry my ex-girlfriend", Leon told her.

"What?? You broke up with her", she asked shocked and he could make out the curiosity in her tone.

"I think we were talking about Ashley", Leon reminded her.

"Oh I am sorry. I was saying that Ashley also takes things a little overboard", Leon gave her the look, "Ok not little I get it but she knows what to do when things get serious, like the time when I accidently fell into the swimming pool, she stopped fighting and screamed at top her lungs that I cannot swim, so that someone could save me. Of course it was fruitless since you had already jumped in. That reminds me how did you knew I can't swim", she asked.

"I figured it out, since I never saw you reading a book on how to swim", Leon joked and she laughed whole heartedly at his joke.

"Leon I almost forgot", she gasped.

"What?" he asked concerned.

"I left the flower you gave me in your car", she said almost running and opening his car door to get the flower, "Thank god it's ok."

"What can happen to it, it's just a flower", Leon said.

She glared at him, "How can you say. Its precious to me now", she said hugging the flower gently.

"And why is that?" he asked and he felt his heart beat rose a few more times.

"It's because someone special gave it to me", she said smiling at him.

"Are you flirting with me, Kate", he asked.

"No", she said still smiling and an arrow went through Leon's heart, 'Your definitely in love buddy', his inner self told him.

They talked for hours, laughing, playing, joking around and a little bit flirting with each other. Leon was having the best time of his life with girl who was meant to silent but when she spoke, she was just full of surprises.

"So how many did you have", Leon asked.

"Just 8, no wait I think 9, yes I have had nine boyfriends. I was forgetting the one whom I only dated a week", she said counting, "What about you, I bet you can't beat that number."

"Will you kiss me when I say I dated 27 women", Leon said smirking.

"No way", she said her jaw dropped to the floor, "When did you start dating?!! When you were 2."

"Actually I am unlucky with girls, when they see I cannot give them time, they run to someone else then we break up", Leon told her sadly.

"So whom does Miller run to?" she asked.

"Johnson", Leon replied.

"Is she slut or what", she said but then covered her mouth as if she didn't wanted to say it and Leon gave her an inquisitive look, "I didn't say it, you never heard it."

"C'mon tell me I am not dating her anymore Johnson is", Leon said picking a small stone from the ground and tossing it to Johnson who was again gaining consciousness again for millionth time, every time he gained consciousness Leon would hit him again and he would become unconscious again.

"So is that the reason you've been hitting him every time he get up to make him suffer the pain you are suffering", Kathleen asked all of a sudden.

"No, it's because I hate him. We were rivals from the time we were in the academy and then again he got the duty I wanted the most of staying with you", Leon told her speaking softly.

"Are you flirting again", she said and both started laughing again.

"Kate it's time for dinner", Ashley called her as she came running towards them but Ark was not with her, "Hi handsome want to….."

"The bet is over Ashley, you won", Kathleen said cutting her off and her jaw dropped to the ground, "Oh C'mon he broke up with Angela and he's not going to sleep with her at any cost and if you ask him directly he won't agree to it, so the bet is off. He is not the right one to make bets, it would be Angela", she said.

Ashley's jaw dropped more so as Leon's, "What was the bet exactly and how did it all started", Leon asked in deep shock.

"Leon it was all her idea. When I told her that you are such a gentleman that you declined the overtime offer which I gave you while returning from the island, she made fun of me and when Agent Miller joined troops and I told her that she was your girlfriend and about the little fight which I had with her because she thought I was hitting on you. She challenged me that I can't take you to bed with me and that Angela would do that before me", Ashley paused to take air, "She kinda manipulated to me to make the bet which I didn't wanted to make and since I didn't want to lose the bet I had to do that, Sorry."

"What do you mean manipulated", Leon said eyeing the girl whom he took to be silent and subtle and who was the complete opposite in some sense.

"She's a bloody darn mind player, she doesn't looks but she can talk you to do anything, knows how to control and play with people minds", Ashley said glaring at her elder sister.

"Look we both know that you would've lost the bet and god you have to admit it that it was funny", Kathleen said.

"Funny for you troublesome for us", Ashley said, "Now let's go dad is waiting."

"Ashley and Elder Miss, your Father is waiting", Ark said as he joined him.

"Yeah let's go Ark", Ashley said and dragged Ark along with her.

"Think I should go too", Kathleen said to Leon looking at her sister and her bodyguard.

"Yeah", Leon said to her.

"Bye and you can leave now", she said as she started to move towards her house she wanted to look back but she didn't dared, what was she afraid she didn't know.

"Kate", Leon called her and she spun around and found Leon was just behind her, "You forgot me… I mean my flower", he said offering her the flower which hadn't wilted yet.

"Thank you", she said blushing taking the flower from him, hoping at the same time that he didn't noticed the blush.

They looked in each other eyes locking gazes and then someone called Kathleen and they stopped and she started walking back and Leon just watched her go, when she reached the door, she turned to look at him and he waved and even the distance between them was so large that he could hardly make out her features but he knew she was smiling at him. She waved a small bye at him and went inside.

Leon rubbed the back of head feeling as if he was a teenager again and then walked to take back Shadow and when he took him to his car and Shadow jumped in the car and Leon involuntary looked up and found Kathleen standing there, she waved goodbye. Although if she had said something he could have heard it but she only waved and Leon waved back and got in his car drove away feeling happy, 'I think she loves me.'

* * *

A/N: For all who hate Ashley I must tell you that I am also one of you and just hate her but since Leon was paired with her elder sister in this story and Kathleen cannot fight for Leon with her sister since she probably would sacrifice her love for her sister's sake therefore I made Ashley a bit of positive character here and anyways she won't be having any important role in this story just a couple of supporting ones so the story looks that it also have other characters in it. Do tell me how you find this chapter and give me your reviews so I am encouraged to write more. _**Review Please!!**_

_**Next Chapter…**_

_'Why he care about me so much and why I can't get him outta my head. This is all such a mess and those eyes, why does he look at me like that I am the most important girl in the universe', Kathleen thought as she looked in Leon's eyes._


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Important note to all I think I would be updating this story daily and that too two or three chapters together, so be careful not to skip any. I am thankful to all of you for your support and reading this story but I am not getting any reviews so please leave reviews and tell me how you find Kathleen.

Disclaimer: And I don't Leon and Resident Evil but own the plotline of the story of course my OC Kathleen.

* * *

Fun at Amusement Park

"Good morning Mr. Kennedy", Kathleen wished when they met the next day.

"Good morning to you too Elder Miss", Leon said bowing down.

"So I think you are taking me somewhere", she said.

"Yes, if you kindly", he said opening the passenger side door of his car.

"How nice of you", she said as she got in the car, "So where are you taking me", she asked as she watched Leon get in the car.

"Be patient will you", Leon said starting up the engine.

"No, tell me", she asked impatiently.

"I am sorry Sir, but you cannot take Elder Miss out of the premises", the guard on the gate said stopping them.

"Are you sure, better ask President Graham", Leon said smiling smugly. The guard made a call from his outpost and after a couple of minutes came back.

"I'm sorry Sir I didn't knew the new orders, you can go", the guard said.

"C'mon Leon, tell me or I'll….. I'll…." she struggled for words.

"You'll what?" Leon asked smirking.

"I'll do something about it", she said being furious a bit.

'She looks more beautiful now, just makes me wanna kiss her. WHAT ARE YOU THINKING OUT OF IT', Leon shook his head to get the thought out, "Just be patient we're almost there."

Kathleen didn't say a word after that and just kept giving him curious looks.

"We're here", Leon said as he pulled his car on the parking.

"What is this place?" she asked, "It's so huge."

"Amusement Park", Leon replied opening his side of door.

"Amusement Park", she said monotonously all excitement gone when she heard where she was, "I am an adult Leon not five year old."

"Five year olds cannot go in tunnel of love but adults can", Leon said smiling as he gave her his hand.

"Are you flirting", she asked him taking his hand. It had become a sort of game for them. One them flirting and the other one asking whether they were flirting. It was usually Leon who flirted and Kathleen who asked and Leon would always answer 'No'.

Leon bought the tickets and moved to Kathleen who was waiting for him in a distance.

"I finally got it", Leon said smiling.

"Yay……. We're going to Amusement Park", she said sarcastically.

"C'mon, you can at least pretend you're having fun", Leon said.

"Leon", she glared at him.

"Ok lets go back", Leon said disappointed.

"Are you trying to emotionally blackmail me", she asked.

"Is it working", he asked.

"I think it is", she said giving up and Leon smiled as they made their way into the park.

"Let's go to that ride first", Leon pointed to the ride.

"Whatever", she said and they made their way to the ride.

"Leon do we have to do this", she asked as she took a seat.

"You'll have fun believe me", Leon said as he took seat besides her.

The ride started slowly and bumpy at first and then ride car gained momentum, "I don't like the feel of this Leon", Kathleen said as she grabbed Leon's arm and when the ride gained full momentum like everybody else she screamed in fear or joy Leon doesn't know but she held his arm so tight that it got numb. When the ride stopped she didn't leave him, "I am going to fall", she said as Leon steadied her.

"It's the after effect of rides", Leon said, "it will fade away."

"Hell fade away I am feeling dizzy just hold me I am falling", she said.

"But I am holding you", Leon said.

"I am not going to go on this ride again", she said as she wrapped an arm around his arm and rested her head against his shoulder.

"Come sit here", Leon said leading her to a bench.

"I think I am gonna throw up", she said closing her eyes; she was still resting her head on his shoulder.

"You should have told me that roller coasters make you sick", Leon said.

"What the hell I have been telling since the time we came here", she mumbled.

"Hey, you ok", Leon said caressing her, "let's go back."

"No, I don't wanna go to white house she said opening her eyes and looking at him with a warm gaze.

"But you feel sick don't you", Leon said still caressing her cheek.

'Why he care about me so much and why I can't get him outta my head. This is all such a mess and those eyes, why does he look at me like that I am the most important girl in the universe', Kathleen thought as she looked in Leon's eyes, "I am fine now", she said, "Let's get to another of those rides of yours."

"Let's just stick to the ground rather than tossed here and there", Leon said.

They went to different stalls and ate a variety of things and played various games.

"Which one do you want", Leon asked.

"That big one over there", Kathleen pointed to a big teddy.

"That's very hard to get. I'll only give you that if you can shoot all the target in one go", the owner of the stall told her.

"Now that's not fair, at least let us try for two-three times", Kathleen argued.

"Sorry ma'am", he replied.

"Ok give that and I'll pay for it", Kathleen tried to negotiate.

"That's not for sale", the owner said.

"Uh…. Huh please", she whined.

"No sorry", the owner said.

"So you say I have to hit the target in one go", Leon said holding the rifle which was meant for target shooting.

"Yes, sir. Wanna give it a try", the owner asked.

"Bring it on", Leon said.

The owner pushed the button and Leon shot each and every target getting a full score. He smiled putting the rifle down on the counter. The owner was giving him a shocked expression and Kathleen was smiling from ear to ear.

"Can I have that now", Leon asked for the big teddy which Kathleen had pointed and the owner nervously handed it to him, "Thank you. Here", he said giving it to Kathleen.

Kathleen took the teddy bear which was half the size of her, "Thanks Leon", she took the teddy from him and kissed him on his cheek and he blushed.

"It was piece of cake", he said as she wrapped an arm around his.

"Show off", she said hitting him softly and he smiled at her.

"So who's shop you wanna raid next", Leon asked.

"I think that's enough for today", she said.

"So shall we go home?" Leon asked.

"Um…… I was thinking maybe we could go to some place quiet", she said.

"White house Garden?" Leon questioned.

"NO let's just go somewhere we can talk", she said.

"I have a place in mind", Leon said and they exited out of the park.

After one hour of drive through, they were on some sort picnic spot which was quiet deserted.

"What is this place?" Kathleen asked.

"You didn't like it?" Leon questioned

"No it's not that but why did you brought me here of all places", she asked looking back at him standing close to the edge of the cliff.

"You wanted to go somewhere quiet", Leon said not getting her question.

"No that's ok that's I am fine with but there's this feeling I can't understand", she said closing her eyes.

"What feeling", Leon said moving closer to her.

A tear trickle down her face, "I don't know, I don't wanna be here, this place is gloomy. I want to feel something good", she said in a croaking voice.

"My parents died here", Leon said and Kathleen opened her eyes to look at him he was staring down the dark cliff.

"How?" she asked softly.

"They had an accident, car accident. A big truck hit them when they were coming back to get me from my grandparents and they fell off the cliff. They didn't even got their bodies", Leon told her.

"How old were you?" she asked almost in a whisper.

"Seven", he replied.

"I am sorry", she said tears streaming down her face and she hugged Leon comforting him.

"It's Ok, it was long back", Leon said.

"So you lived with your grandparents then", she asked as she pulled away from hug.

"Yep", he told her smiling.

"Let's get back. I think I can spend my rest of the day at White house", she said.

"I have another place", Leon said, "Let's go there first."

Leon took her to small hill, where they laid down and watch the clouds.

"Leon", Leon hmmed to tell Kathleen he was listening, "Thank you."

"It's my job", he said.

"No your job was to keep me locked up in White House", she said, "No matter how many times I thank you, I can't thank you enough."

"You don't know what are you doing to me", Leon muttered staring blankly at the clouds.

"What", she asked.

'I wish I could tell you how I feel but you're President's daughter and I am just an ordinary Agent', "I don't know why but I like spending time with you", he said.

"Me too", she said.

They both looked at each other and all of a sudden she shot up, "I feel something. Is there something on me", she asked showing him her back.

"No there's nothing", Leon said getting himself in sitting position and searching for whatever that was bothering her.

"Ah…. It's moving and it's inside my clothes", she said panicking as she felt it move.

"Don't worry lets go to white house, get it out there, we are not far", Leon said.

"No, I want it out now. Take it out now", she said panicking.

"Ok let's drive to the nearest place, house, café, petrol pump whatever and you can use the restroom there", Leon suggested.

"Aw…… Leon it bites. I want it out now", Kathleen said.

"So what do you want, strip here", Leon asked feeling frustrated.

"Aw… it bit me again", she said wildly tracing her hands on her back.

Then Leon saw it, bulging from underneath her clothes, "Caught it", Leon said as he caught the bug over her clothes.

"Get it out", she said nervously.

'I caught it alright but how do I get it out', Leon thought as tried to think of something.

Kathleen felt Leon's other hand move up her back, which sent shivers down her spine, 'What is he doing?' she thought and then she felt him grab hold of her back zip.

Leon slid down the zip with shaky hands and revealed the smooth back of Kathleen and saw lacy strap of her bra, 'Man what was I thinking', he thought as he stared at her back for a couple of seconds. He then slowly moved his free hand to get the bug, he couldn't help but feel her smooth back, 'Shit!! What am I doing", he took the dead bug and threw it away. It was a bee and it had stung her badly just under her bra strap. He could see the bee's stinger there, so he decided to pull it off. His hands were shaking as he moved to get it. And when he touched it, Kathleen shivered a bit, he slowly pulled it and rubbed where it had stung, the skin had gone red.

"It was bee", he told her zipping her dress up.

"Thanks again", she said.

"Let's go see a doctor, I've heard that bee stings can be fatal", he said getting up and giving a hand to her.

"Yeah", she said taking his hand.

They didn't talked to each other as Leon drove to the doctor. Kathleen didn't knew what Leon was thinking but she was half sure that he was replaying the events just happened a couple of minutes ago. She was thinking the same, 'Why didn't I stopped him? Because he would never take advantage of you but he did, didn't he? He was getting the bug out. Why didn't I stop him? Because you enjoyed his touch, loved the feel of it. You forgot the pain which was because of the bee sting, when he touched you. It was not full of lust like his. It's all too confusing. He reminded me about him and that reminds me…' she sighed and closed her eyes.

"We're here", Kathleen was pulled away from her thought when Leon opened her door.

They walked into the hospital Leon leading the way. He directly got her to doctor, who was a man. Kathleen glared at him, "You should be taking me to a lady doctor", she said.

"Your Dad asked me to take you to him", Leon told.

"Don't lie to me", she said, "When did you ask him."

"Back in the car", Leon told her, "weren't you there."

'Yes I was there, thinking about you', "You did, I didn't paid attention. Did you tell him that a bee stung me and the place where it stung?"

"I am blonde but not stupid ok. I told him everything well not everything but enough that was necessary and he told me to get you to this doctor", Leon told her a little frustrated.

The doctor cleared his throat and said, "I've to examine your girlfriend first."

'My What???' Leon thought and he was about to faint in the shock.

"The President personally called me and told me that one of his agents is coming here with his girlfriend", he said reading their face.

"Ok but he is coming with me", Kathleen said grabbing hold of Leon who was still in shock.

Kathleen sat on the examination table; Leon was standing in front of her. Leon saw the doctor open her dress's zip and examined or more of a stared her back, 'He's a pervert', Leon thought his anger rising. He cleared his throat to tell to get over with the examination. The doctor looked at him and Leon knew that he must have cursed that Leon may die now or that he was never born. Leon gave him a threatening smile and he got back to her back.

Kathleen clutched Leon's hand when that doctor touched her. She knew that he was not examining but feeling her wanting to do may be more. His touch was cold and filled with lust; she hated the feel of it. She wanted to get out of the situation as soon as possible, it was like being raped. 'Shit dad why do you have to pick him', she thought tear fell down from her eye which landed on Leon's hand which she was holding. Leon moved fast zipping her dress and he punched the doctor in face which knocked him out, "You ok?" he asked concerned.

Kathleen nodded and said,"What was he thinking?"

"I don't know let's get back", Leon said helping her down from the examination even though she didn't needed help with that but he still helped her.

They got back to their car; Kathleen held the teddy which Leon had won for her earlier. She held it close and tight, like a five year old afraid that it would get lost somewhere. Leon smiled at the fact, "So how are you feeling?" he asked driving out of the hospital.

"As if I was raped", she said and Leon anger rose again.

"That bastard should have shot him", he said angrily.

"I was not talking about the doctor, all he did was stare and tried to feel me but that stupid bee it went inside my clothes and felt almost every part of my back", she muttered trying to joke but he could tell she wasn't upset just because of that.

"It's not its fault, it took you as a flower", Leon tried to cheer her up.

"Are you flirting with me", she asked smiling ear to ear and Leon felt happy.

"No", he replied and they both laughed.

When they reached white house, everybody spared the big cute teddy which Kathleen was holding a second look.

"Kate where you get that", Ashley came screaming, when she took the teddy from her Kathleen snatched it back.

"It's mine", she said being furious and being possessive at same time.

"Where did you get that, tell me I want it too", Ashley whined.

"You have too many", she said angrily.

"Kate, please give me that, you always give it to me", Ashley whined again.

"Oh no, not this one. I love this one", Kathleen said hugging it.

"At least tell me where did you get it", Ashley asked.

"Leon won it for me", she told her pointing at Leon.

"Leon get me one too please", Ashley pleaded.

"Like he could it was a coincidence", Kathleen said casually.

"What do you mean?", Ashley asked curiously.

"I'll tell you later. My teddy doesn't like when people stare at him", she said walking inside the house leaving everyone behind.

"Does she just Personify that Teddy", Ark asked Leon.

"Yep", Leon told him smiling.

"I didn't knew she talked that much. What have you done to her Kennedy", Ark asked.

"She's always been like this just didn't showed that much but recently she started to show", Ashley said and then clapped her hands together and ran after her sister calling her name.

"What was that?" Ark asked eyeing her.

"How am I supposed to know I am not her bodyguard anymore", Leon said shrugging.

"Well have to go. See you, bye", Ark said running after Ashley.

Leon sat on the stairs and waited for Kathleen, "Why don't you come in"; Leon turned and saw Kathleen taking a seat next to him.

"I thought you'd be back so I just decided to sit and wait", Leon told her.

"Or are you afraid to come in my room", she said bumping her shoulder with his, "Your hard", she said rubbing her shoulder, "Like a rock."

"And you are very soft like that teddy of yours", Leon said smiling.

"How sweet, where do you get this much sweetness, do you eat a bag of sugar every day", Kathleen said.

"Wanna taste", Leon asked smirking.

"Flirting with my girl I see", Leon heard President say and both he and Kathleen blushed a hundred shades of red.

"Daddy were you eavesdropping, when I was spending time with my boyfriend", Kathleen said getting up and hugging her father and President's security men looked at her than back at Leon.

"Sorry honey but I had to say that, since you like to go out all alone without any security. So how was it, I am thinking about planning him to make our new family doctor", the President asked. Kathleen whispered something in her father's ears, "he what?? How could he??" The President screamed.

"Calm down Daddy, don't give yourself a heart attack", Kathleen said rubbing his father's chest to calm him down.

"Kennedy, you did punch him hard, didn't you", he asked.

"Yes, Sir", Leon answered.

"With all your strength", he asked again.

"C'mon daddy he wouldn't be alive if he had punched him that hard", Kathleen said, "And he did knock out of him."

"Well, you see I have matters to take care of so I'll just go. You two take care and don't sit in the way and Kennedy don't flirt with my little girl", the president said going back to normal.

"Yes, Sir", Leon said and President left them to talk.

"So where would you like to go tomorrow", Leon asked Kathleen.

"You pick and keep it a secret, you are good at giving surprises", she said.

"You don't even like them", Leon said pouting.

"Yes, because I love them", she said, "I'll go anywhere as long as you go with me."

"Did you just flirt with me", Leon said.

"Dad said you can't flirt with me but he didn't said anything about me", she said smirking.

"Where were you all this time", Leon asked not in shock but with curiosity.

'I was right here but never showed. I don't know why but I just never showed but now without even wanting to it gets out as if someone has pulled the lever and I cannot control it. It's almost involuntary. I am smiling and I don't why. I don't seem to have any reason to laugh. I am not like this, you know. I used to joke with dad and Ashley just so they could be happy, hiding the feeling of pain which I sometimes have but I don't feel it now. Somebody just pulled a lever. A lever of happiness and I think it was YOU', Kathleen thought as she looked into his sky blue eyes.

"Earth to Kathleen, you here", Leon said waving his hands in front of her.

"Yeah, yeah I am here", she said.

"What were you thinking", Leon asked not looking at her but in a random direction.

"About you", she answered truthfully.

"Are you flirting, again", he asked looking at her shocked.

"No", she again told him the truth and he started laughing and she joined him, 'Is that how he feels when he flirts and when I ask him if he was and he says No and I start laughing. This pain in heart is unbearable. Is this how he feels, does he feel the same pain or less than it or maybe he feels more pain than this. How can he hide something this painful behind that smile of his', Kathleen thought as she laughed with Leon but wanted to cry instead.

* * *

A/N: Please give me reviews I beg you since I won't be able to read them because sometime in next week I won't be able to access internet and fanfiction would be a distant thought for me. I hope by that time I am able to complete both of my stories so please pray for me and REVIEW this story.

_**Next Chapter…**_

_Leon never bothered to notice whether Kathleen was even available to fall in love with, he just fell._


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Short Chapter I know but I know you'll enjoy it. I'd only like to thanks readers and reviewers. And since I have to complete this story within next week or so therefore I might be updating two or more chapters together so be careful not to skip any.

Disclaimer: I don't Leon or any Resident Evil Characters just the story and sweet, sweet Kathleen.

* * *

Early Morning Date

'I can't sleep anymore', Kathleen looked at the clock it was almost 5:00 in the morning and the sun hadn't risen yet, 'I guess I should stop struggling and get ready'. She pulled off her bed covers and walked towards her dressing table getting a hair pin, tying her hair in a bun. She walked in the bathroom, had a shower and shampooed her hair twice and took as much time as she could since she didn't have anything else to do. She wrapped a towel around herself and exited the bathroom. She walked towards the closet. She rummaged through the closet deciding what to wear and what not to. She took a dress which was like her other dresses showed her legs and curves of her body, she decided to go with it and then closed the closet. She walked to the bed and laid the dress on it, she glanced in the direction of dressing mirror it was showing her back from where she was standing now.

Something clicked in her mind and she walked back to closet, 'I have loads of them also', she thought rummaging and then she withdrew a beautiful light blue colored dress which had mixed shade of a blue and pink colored flower light print on it. It was a body hugging, curve showing, pretty, cute and sexy outfit at the same time, since like her previous dress which she took out it didn't had a zip but instead had strings which gave the dress, a certain fitting advantage and a good finish to body curves. She put on the dress and did her usual light make-up. She blow dried her hair and then her cell phone rang.

'Who could that be', she thought as she looked at the ID but it didn't showed any number and told her that it was a private number. She looked at the clock it was 5:45 am. She decided to take the call, "Hello?"

"Are you up?" a male spoke.

"Leon?" she said recognizing the voice.

"Yep", he said, "So are you up?"

"Yes, I am but…….." she was saying.

"Then come down I am waiting", he said.

"What???" she rushed to her balcony and looked over and saw Leon leaning on his car looking up at her smiling, his dog was with him too.

"Come down", Leon said in the phone, he didn't yell to talk to her.

"Give me 10 minutes I have to do my hair", she spoke in the phone looking at his smiling face.

"Get down we do not have much time, do your hair later when we get back just hurry up", he said calling her from below.

"Ok", she said and rushed back to her room, and slipped on her sandals.

"And take something warm with you its cold outside", Leon told her and she realized she hadn't disconnected the phone nor does he, she didn't even removed it from her ear. She took a shawl and hurried down to him. He had brought his car to front door from under her balcony.

"You don't mind if we take Shadow along", he asked as he opened the car door for her.

"No, no problem but where will he sit", she said getting in the car.

"In the back", Leon said as he bent his seat and Shadow jumped in the small space behind and barked, "Good boy", Leon said getting to the driver's seat and starting its engine and driving it out of the White house.

Leon kept looking at his watch while he drove the car through empty streets and lane at full speed.

"Urgh…… I should have done my hair, shouldn't have listened to you", Kathleen cursed and Leon spared her a glance and saw that she was having a hard time keeping her hair down, since the roof of his car was down and he was driving at full speed.

"Sorry about that we're almost there and that too in time", Leon said.

"No way, you are taking me there", she said.

"No I've brought you here", Leon said pushing the brakes. They both got out, "Anytime now", Leon said looking at his watch.

"Leon it's beautiful", Kathleen said as they both watched the sun rise from the horizon sitting on the back of his car.

Leon looked at her, "Yeah it's beautiful", he mumbled staring at her beautiful face. From the time he had seen her on her balcony, when she rushed to look at him, he was longing to kiss her beautiful face and the fact that he had forbid her to do hair was making it worse, because she was looking so pretty that he hardly noticed anything besides her. Last night he wasn't able to sleep because he saw her back and today also he won't getting any sleep because he was so damn in love with her. He stared at her while she stared at the sunrise.

"Leon can you get my shawl, I am feeling cold", she said not taking her eyes off the scenery.

Leon reached back to her seat where her shawl was and pulled it over her shoulders and didn't withdrew his arm from her shoulders. She pulled her shawl tighter and moved a bit closer to him, 'Did she make me do that because she wanted to come closer', Leon thought as he wrapped his arm around her getting the hint.

"I didn't sleep last night", she said her eyes closed, resting her head on Leon's shoulder.

"Me neither", he replied.

"Why", she asked.

"Because you kept popping up in my head", he replied

"Why?", she asked again and Leon was shocked cause she didn't asked him if he was flirting which she always did and when he would say No, she would start laughing and he would laugh too hiding the pain in his heart. When no answer came from him she spoke again, "Don't think about it too much, cause your grip loosens and I feel cold….." she mumbled something after that which he didn't heard it.

Leon wrapped his arm around her a little more tightly and she smiled. She loved his little surprise and even though the sun was up in the sky, she didn't want to go home. She loved the feel when he held her, touched her and most of all when he was with her. He had changed from the time she had first seen him in the car, when he escorted her to her father's speech and they got attacked on their way back and he saved her. She knew because she had seen it in his eyes. He had become more caring from a professional dutiful agent.

They lied on the back of his car and Kathleen kept her head on his shoulder, "I feel sleepy", Kathleen said closing her eyes. And Leon knew she wanted to sleep and he too wanted to sleep and he also slept there with her.

Leon woke up when his phone buzzed, he was still holding Kathleen and she was still using him as pillow sleeping. He picked up the phone with his free hand, "Kennedy", he answered.

"Kennedy I know it's early but….." the president was saying.

"She's with me Sir, I'll get her back in a moment", Leon said and President sighed out of relief and disconnected, "We've to go back", he said to Kathleen who was now awake.

"Hmm…." she said pulled away from him and he jumped off his car and helped her down.

"You look beautiful with your hair down", he told her.

"Thanks you look hot and sexy every time", she told him after he took seat by her in the car and she smiled.

"You love to surprise and daze me don't you", he said smiling.

"Don't you just love me", she said as he drove his car.

"Oh yes I love you alright", he said.

"Kennedy how many time do I have to tell you tell me before you take her somewhere", the President said.

"Give the guy a break Dad. You all guys were sleeping, even the guards on the gate were sleeping when we left", Kathleen said hugging her Father.

"Well I have a surprise for you", the president said and Kathleen couldn't make out if he was happy or sad, then somebody covered her eyes from behind.

"Guess who?" somebody purred in her ear. She pulled whosoever hands it were down and turned to look at him.

"Kevin", Kathleen said.

"I am back honey", Kevin said and hugged her, "I missed you so much."

"Did you missed me or this place and its comforts", she said pulling away.

"You and your twisted jokes", he said laughing.

"It was not a joke", she growled at him.

"See father-in-law, how she behaves. I just love her when she's angry", Kevin said as he walked away with the President.

'Did he say father-in-law', Leon thought, he looked at Kathleen, she was shooting knives and daggers at Kevin. He never bothered to notice whether she was even available to fall in love with, he just fell. He looked at her hands there was no ring in her hand.

Kathleen looked back at Leon, there was an unreadable expression on his face, "Leon I can explain", she said moving towards.

'Please explain fast my heart is being ripped out here. Don't you get it, haven't I been dropping enough hints. What I have to do to tell you I love you without saying those three words', Leon thought as he searched for words to say, "Like I said you're full of surprises", the words just came out of his mouth and he swore that it sounded harsher than what he had meant.

"It's not like that. He's not my husband; no he's not even my boyfriend. He's just….." she was lost of words.

"He's what?" Leon asked being impatient.

"He's someone my father wanted me to get married with", she said tears streaming down her eyes, "I am sorry, I should have told you earlier", and with that she ran away.

'Shit you idiot', Leon cursed himself.

* * *

A/N: Review Please!!! Thanks for reading.

_**Next Chapter…**_

_Kathleen was hugging Kevin and when they pulled Kevin kissed her, on cheek though but it was enough to ruin Leon's day._


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: I think it's been quiet long since anyone Reviewed this story, I mean how am I supposed to know if anyone is liking it or not. II am very thankful to all who are reading this story plus I would really appreciate if some of you wrote a Review, thanks and Enjoy!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Resident Evil and certainly not Leon but I definitely own Kathleen and this sweet lovestory.

* * *

Kate's Trouble

The next few days Leon didn't get to talk to Kathleen as Kevin was always by her with full security and Leon stayed away from them; as it boiled his blood whenever he saw Kathleen with Kevin. Kevin was always kissing her caressing her hugging her and doing god knows what with her. The only time they talked was when he would take his car off its parking under, which only included saying goodnight to each other.

'I haven't talked to her for several days and I feel miserable after each day. I don't know what she thinks about me, why she flirts with me or why she hangs out with me. But I am so addicted to her now, I can't keep her out of my mind not when I think she loves me or maybe she doesn't love. God it's so confusing', Leon thought furiously as he sat on the boundary wall of the topmost roof of white house, cursing Kathleen's boyfriend. He saw her this morning; she was looking beautiful as always, wearing a yellow colored dress which was a little longer below her knee. She was hugging Kevin and when they pulled Kevin kissed, on cheek though but it was enough to ruin Leon's day.

"So what are you doing here all alone", Leon looked sideways and saw Kathleen. She looked different from what he had seen this morning. She was now wearing a white dress with a faint blue and yellow flowers printed on it. The dress was showing all her curves since there was golden colored strap just underneath her bust line after which the dress was like second skin down till her waist, hugging her perfect shaped body, and flowed freely after that. Leon thought the dress to be sexy as it was a little above her knee and had very deep neckline and was sleeveless but her dress was not too revealing either. And her beautiful waist length hair was down.

"Cursing a certain someone", he mumbled not looking at her.

"Is that me?" she whispered taking seat just by his side, not to mention very close to him.

"No", he said and looked at her and was shocked by their proximity.

"Then its fine with me", she whispered again.

"Why are you whispering", Leon asked her turning back to look at the front view of the white house.

"Cause I don't want a certain somebody to find me", she said, "So why I didn't saw you in past couple of days?"

"Your boyfriend is surrounded by so much security, why do you need me", Leon said, "By the way how did you know I was here?"

"First of all Kevin is not my boyfriend, heck he is not even my friend and second what does his security's presence need to do with your presence", she said, "And I saw you from my balcony", she pointed and showed her balcony.

"So you were wearing something different this morning", Leon said changing the topic.

"You saw me this morning? When?" she asked shocked.

"When you were hugging and he was kissing you", Leon told her.

"He hugs and kisses me all the time, even though I ask him not to do it", she mumbled and then said, "Kevin dropped juice on me that's why I had to clean myself and that's when I saw you."

There was an awkward silence between the two and only the sound of blowing wind could be heard. Leon turned his face to look at her but wind blew and her hair flew and it hit his face making him close his eyes.

"I am sorry", Leon opened his eyes and saw Kathleen pulling her hair to one side revealing her back and Leon for the first time saw that her dress did not had a zip but strings which were like a bunch of net, revealing her smooth back.

'This dress is way sexy than I thought', Leon thought and he remembered the day when he for the first time saw her back.

"It's Ok", Leon said, he felt a little dizzy from inhaling the scent of her hair and was provoked a little bit.

"I guess I should leave", Kathleen said getting off the edge and walking back.

"Kate, stop", Leon called turning to face her.

She turned to look at him, "Yes", she said.

"Can we talk?", Leon said and she walked back to him sitting beside him again and Leon noticed that her dress went up by a couple of inches, revealing her thighs and he didn't knew what happened exactly but she was about to fall off the roof and he grabbed her before she did both of them locking gazes moving a bit close to each other.

"So what do you wanna talk about?" she asked looking at him smiling.

"I am sorry", Leon said leaving her and looking at his feet.

"What for?" she asked confused.

"For being ignorant. I was not feeling good, therefore I was kinda ignoring you", he said still not looking at her.

"Leon I understand, it's ok", she said turning his face up to her and he was happy to see her smile.

"Leon can you do me a favor", she asked playing with her fingers.

"Do you want to go to graveyard again", Leon asked.

"No, I went today only with Kevin and all of his security and believe me I kinda like you with me everywhere and Kevin nowhere", she said, "Actually I wanted to ask whether you would like to stick with me even when Kevin is around or I must say especially when Kevin is around?"

"Why?" Leon couldn't help but ask, it would be too painful to stick around and watch her kissed and hugged by Kevin.

"Because he kisses and hugs me whenever he likes, I mean after I ask him not to do that he still does it. I just hate him and although I've told him several times he doesn't get it. So, please if you stick around may be he'll be a little hesitant about it or at least I can pretend that you are looking cause when I say that his bodyguards are looking they all scatter in different direction leaving me alone with him", Kathleen said trying hard to hold back her tears. 'Please say yes, please, I don't want to be stuck with him alone', she thought.

"Oh… ok", Leon said as casually as he could hiding the anger.

"Oh thank you", Kathleen said and jumped down.

Kathleen flung her arms around his neck pulling him into a hug and also off the ledge. At first it was just a friendly hug but then slowly Kathleen moved one of her hands from around his neck to his back while with other she made him grab her waist, "Hold me please", she begged her voice wavering and Leon didn't needed her to tell it second time.

"I missed your touch so much, it's not like his touch full of lust but it's always……" she was saying and she just stopped when they heard somebody calling her name.

"Kathleen?? Kathleen?? Kathy?? Baby are you up here", both of them pulled apart when Kevin showed up at the roof door.

"Great he found me", Kathleen muttered sarcastically to Leon.

"Kate……" Kevin was saying.

"Stick to calling me Kathleen", she snapped angrily.

"I just love your sense of humor", he said laughing a bit, "Anyway who is this guy honey?" he asked swinging his arms around her.

"Kevin leave me", she said pushing him a bit as he tried to hug her.

Leon pulled Kevin away from her and she got behind him, "Kathleen who is this guy?" Kevin screamed in frustration.

"He replaced Carvier", she told him as Leon let the struggling guy loose.

"That old coot finally died huh", Kevin said smugly.

"He just retired", Kathleen growled at him, "Now if you excuse us we have to go somewhere", she said pulling Leon along.

"Does he always acts like a bastard", Leon said walking down.

"My, my Mr. Kennedy I thought you were the most polite and composed agents", she said smiling.

"So what are we gonna do now?" Leon asked.

"Go to white house garden and read and you'll keep me company", she answered.

They walked down the hall and then she picked up a book from White House library and they walked to the garden to their usual place.

"You read and I'll just take a nap", Leon said lying down on the grass, "But don't you ditch me like Johnson ok."

"What if Kevin comes", she asked and her color turned a bit pale, it always happened when she mentioned him.

"Don't worry I am a light sleeper", he said closing his eyes, "But wake me up once you are done and don't ditch me."

Kathleen looked at Leon for a bit. He always looked tired, she had always noticed it, since the time he had took his duty as an agent in the White House. He might not have seen her but she had seen him, there was always something in him which told her that he needed someone or was searching something. He always looked so much tired that she almost doubted whether he slept last night or not. Ashley and her father had told her his background and all trouble he went through when in Spain and Raccoon city. Even until now Ashley would sometime come knocking at her door asking if she could sleep with her cause she was having nightmares and Kathleen couldn't help but think if Leon's sleepless nights because of the same reason. She sighed deeply as Leon completely drifted into sleep and she silently wished him sweet dreams.

Kathleen snapped out when she felt someone besides him and looked to see it was Kevin and she frowned.

"I see he is sleeping now", he whispered, "That means I can…"

"Stop it your guards are here", Kathleen also whispered as much as she wanted Leon to get up and beat the crap out of Kevin but dropped the thought thinking that he was in deep sleep.

Kevin cleared his throat and every one of them dispersed in random direction,"So you were saying something my love", he said moving closer and there was another sound of clearing throat.

"I am still here", Leon said opening his one eye to threaten him and Kathleen couldn't help but smile at this feat. Kevin sighed deeply and left them alone.

"I thought you were sleeping", Kathleen moving up to Leon and sitting beside him on the grass.

"What do you mean 'were' I am sleeping", he replied his eyes still closed but he was smiling.

"I don't think so", she said, "Why don't you take me where that bee stung me."

"I can't take you there", he refused plainly.

"What!! Why?" she asked.

"Because the bee stung your back and forget about me nobody can take you there", he again opening his one eye to cast at glance at her.

"Shut up and get up I wanna go there", she said, "And to be clear the place."

"Ok, I have to get authorization first", he got up in sitting position.

"Dad is not here", she told him.

"Then I am afraid I can't take you anywhere", he said sighing.

"Do you really need that", she asked sadly.

"Yep how are we supposed to get out without showing the gate guards authorization", he told her.

"You didn't needed authorization when you took me out to see that sunrise", she said.

"'Cause that time guards were sleeping weren't they", he said smiling.

"NO, they weren't, if they slept then Dad would be attacked every other day. I just said that to imply how early we left", she said frowning a bit.

"That time was different it was too early to get his authorization and now he can't give his authorization", Leon said, "I can still take you", and she looked at him curiously, "But you wouldn't want me to get fired."

"Ok, I guess we can go some other time", she said disappointedly and started to get up.

"Wait", he said and she looked back at him.

"What?" she asked.

"Did you seriously believe that?" Leon asked, "C'mon lets go you silly."

"You idiot", she jabbed him.

"Ashley hits harder than you", Leon said 'cause he didn't felt anything. He stood up and held his hand for her and she helped herself up with it.

"Sir authorization", one of the guards at the gate asked.

"Here", Leon held out a piece of paper.

"You said you don't have authorization", Kathleen asked once he drove out of the White house.

"Did I said that, it must have slipped my mind", he said smiling.

"You're such a liar", she said smiling and they chatted all along the way.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading and please REVIEW!!!

P.S. Their date (sort of) continues in next Chapter.

_**Next Chapter…**_

_"Leon, are you looking at me?" she asked not taking her eyes of the book._

_"No", he replied, "I was staring."_


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: I am **updating three Chapters together **and this is the second one if you missed the previous one then you should read it otherwise this chapter and next chapter won't make any sense I guess. I am thankful to all for reading this story, please try to Review each of my chapters, even if you review them in a single review, I'll consider them as three if you reviewed three chapters together. So PLEASE REVIEW!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Resident Evil and its characters and proudly own the story to last bit and Kathleen of course.

* * *

Romantic Night

Leon watched Kathleen read after he had helped her up again on the back hood of his car, it had become somewhat like portable couch which came with his car. He again almost involuntary began noticing her every move, her hand movements as she tugged her hair behind her ears or flipped the page, every blink of her eyes, her each breath, her biting of her lower lip when her novel probably became interesting. He didn't knew why he always felt her communicating with those sort of movements.

"Leon, are you looking at me?" she asked not taking her eyes of the book.

"No", he replied, "I was staring."

"Are you flirting again", she more of a stated than asked closing her book turning to look at him.

"You look beautiful today", he told her.

"And you look tired", she said in a serious tone, "Do you even sleep?", she asked all of a sudden and Leon had no answer he knew if he lied she would look right through it. Spending time with her had told him one thing that one thing was clear that she was able to read him like any of her books, "Sleep Leon I'll wake you up when it's time to head back", she said opening her book again.

"Is that the reason you brought me here?" he couldn't believe that she tricked him.

"No, I brought you here so you could stare at me", she said sounding a bit frowned but he knew she was faking it.

"Thanks and believe me there is no better way to thank you enough", he said lying back on his car back window closing his eyes.

"Leon wake up", Leon opened his eyes and found Kathleen leaning over him.

"Is it time to leave?" he asked rubbing his eyes.

"Way past it", she said smiling.

"What!! Your dad's gonna kill me", he mumbled although he slept well but he still felt sleepy.

"Nobody is gonna kill you ok, I'll make sure of it", she told him and backed away a bit and he realized that his head was on her lap.

"How did I get here from there", he asked not making any move to lift his head and she also doesn't seemed bothered about it.

"Well you were falling the other way Mr. Kennedy and I kinda saved you. Boy you are very heavy, phew. Anyway you looked cute while sleeping so I didn't waked you up and let you used myself as a pillow", she told him smiling.

"What time is it?" he asked.

"Its 9:00 PM", she told him care freely.

"So mind if I sleep a bit more", Leon said jokingly.

"No problem, sleep as much as you like", she replied opening her book again.

"So why you woke me up?" he asked.

"I guess or what I thought you were having a nightmare that's why", she said and Leon didn't knew what her expression was since the book hid her face.

'How did she knew?' he thought and then asked, "Do I sleep talk?"

"No why?" she replied looking over the book.

"Just asking", he said getting up and continued, "Let's head back home", he jumped off the hood and straightened a bit.

"Shit", Leon heard Kathleen curse.

"What happened?" he asked moving by her side.

"My legs gone numb, it may take a while she said adjusting her dress a bit which revealed her beautiful, smooth and toned legs.

Leon saw her shivering a bit and then he reached back to her seat, since she had brought a shawl.

Leon pulled the shawl over Kathleen and she couldn't help but smile, "I can help you down", he said a bit hesitantly", and she knew what he meant.

"Yeah please its freezing, you were like a blanket", she admitted the truth.

"It would be better if you pull your shawl over your legs while I do so", he said and she nodded and did the same. Once she was ready he put his one hand under her knees and she swung her one arm around his neck and he lifted her off the hood effortlessly in a bridal style and Kathleen couldn't help but held him with her other hand also.

"Thanks", she whispered.

"No problem you are lighter than any other women I lifted", he said, "Now open the door so I can set you down on car seat."

"You said I am not heavy", she said not making a move looking deep in his eyes.

"I thought you were feeling uncomfortable", he said smirking a bit, "You know I can stand here holding you all day long or at least couple of hours."

"How many", she asked leaning a bit closer.

"I don't know, wanna give it a try", he said still smirking as he too leaned closer.

Leon didn't knew what it was but suddenly there was an urge to kiss Kathleen in his heart and he inched closer and closer to her lips. She didn't said anything but something told him that she was too doing the same, intentionally or involuntary he didn't knew but she was also leaning closer. He felt his heart beat rise as he felt her breath on him and she closed her eyes and he smiled.

Leon's phone buzzed which disturbed them and Kathleen backed away blushing, she was about to kiss Leon and didn't knew whether he wanted it or not but he pretty well seemed interested, since he hadn't still picked up the phone, 'May be because he's holding you', her inner self told her and she reached and opened the car door and Leon set her on the seat and picked up the call.

"Leon, its Hunnigan", Ingrid said.

"Yes", he replied.

"Elder Miss is gone missing and its reported that she was last seen with you", she said trying to stay calm.

"She's still with me", Leon replied, "You didn't tell President about it did you?"

Hunnigan sighed out of relief, "NO, I haven't and what do you think you are doing keeping her out this late at night."

'I was about to kiss her if you hadn't called', he thought and curse her for calling when he was suppose to get what he wanted for so long, "Actually we were so busy having fun we didn't realized what time it was", Leon lied, "I'll get her there right away", he disconnected and got in the car.

"Who was it?" Kathleen asked once he started the car.

"Hunnigan, guards must have told her that you left with me and it's late", Leon told her.

"What sort of image have you got among ladies at work?" she asked raising a brow playfully.

"You tell me you're a woman", Leon said smirking.

"Hot and sexy, I guess", she said plainly and he was taken aback.

"Hey are you flirting", Leon asked and she started laughing.

"No, I am serious you dumbo", she said still laughing.

Leon drove back in silence and yet again Kathleen tried to read him, she had been doing that a lot lately trying to read him like one of her books and it was much more easy than what Ashley had told her, he was like a well illustrated book every emotion written across his face clearly whether it be love, anger, anxiety or just playfulness but she don't know why but she kept seeing only one emotion in his blue eyes for sometime which almost made her kiss him, back a couple of minutes ago, 'Love, how could you love me, I am nothing like the lady of your dreams', she thought sighing deeply. Ashley had told her about some woman called Ada Wong with whom Leon was in love with, 'What am I thinking, he's not your type, you hate agents remember. But I love him', she couldn't help but admit.

"Is something bothering you", Leon asked she had been exceptionally very quiet that too with him, it was almost unbelievable as the fact that she was called the 'Quiet one'.

"Is something bothering you?" she asked instead.

"No, why?" Leon asked casting a glance at her for a bit.

"No, you look as if something's bothering you. Ok, let me guess. Any financial problem, no you're an agent and I guess one of the most heavily paid. So, is it any family problem, your cousin got in trouble or anything?"

"I have no one", he told her.

"Uh… ok then what about you don't like to stick around with this Quiet one", she suggested.

"It's not that too", he said smiling a bit.

"I was just joking. I am everybody's dream security job", she said laughing a bit, "What I mean are you stressed because of work?", he shook his head, "Then is it…", she paused and something told him she was debating whether to say it or not, "Love?", Leon didn't say anything, he couldn't say it, "Love it is huh… so who's the lucky girl?"

"We're here", Leon said and Kathleen found themselves in front on the big doors of White House.

"Oh, I… I didn't notice", she said as they both got out.

"See you later then", Leon said smiling.

They both looked at each other for couple of seconds and then Kathleen leaned and pecked him on his cheek saying, "Goodnight and sleep well", she smiled.

"You too", he said.

'How can I sleep when you keep popping up in my head every night making me think about you, worrying about you whether you are sleeping or not, if you are thinking about me, what do you feel about me and many more things whose answers I don't seem to know', she thought as he got back inside his car driving away.

* * *

A/N: A bit of short chapter as compared to rest but a sweet one I guess. Do give me reviews and tell me about it and you're totally free to criticize me too. I'll definitely feel bad but it would also help my writing skills. Thanks and Take care.

_**Next Chapter…**_

_"I brought you this now will you forgive me", he said giving her something and she took it and it was another one of the rarest Red Orchids._


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: **I updated three Chapters together so if you skipped previous two go back and read. **I think the next update will surely take time, please be a bit patient I promise it within this week. Thanks for reading and Reviewing; Enjoy!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Resident Evil or Leon and I am not making any profit out of this story which is purely a creation of my imagination and Kathleen is also one of my weird imagination.

* * *

A Total Disaster

Kathleen sat on the grass reading her book as usual. Leon hadn't arrived yet and it was getting hard for her to get past Kevin, "I knew you'd be here", Leon said as he sat with his back against her.

"You're late", she tried to sound annoyed.

"I know, I brought you this now will you forgive me", he said giving her something and she took it and it was another one of the rarest Red Orchids.

"How'd you find that?" she asked turning to face him and he almost fell as he was leaning on her.

"I didn't found it I bought it", Leon told her and she could see faint lines of a frown on his face.

"Why you bought it?" she asked.

"I thought the previous one would've been wilted by now", he told her.

"You brought me another just for that reason", she asked shocked a bit.

"Yes, I don't want you to forget me", he said.

"I won't never ever forget you", she said hugging him.

They got back to their previous position with their back against each other, "So what did I miss today?" Leon asked.

"Nothing much, Kevin is in quiet romantic mood today and he would love to rape me anytime soon I guess", she told him casually.

"You are exaggerating right", Leon asked.

"I wish I would have", she said sighing and he heard a thud of her book being closed, "I don't wanna marry him but his father and Dad, I mean my real were best friends and my Dad wanted me to marry him but I don't wanna marry him his touch is cold, bone chilling and full of lust as if he wants to quench his thirst by some woman on his bed", he felt her head against his, "I just want him out of my life."

"So where you wanna go today", Leon asked changing the topic he knew it would be too painful for her to continue.

"Shopping I guess. I need new clothes, and don't worry I'll carry my own shopping bags", she said and he felt her head's weight lift as she resumed her previous position.

"So shall we go now or will you have to get something", Leon asked as he got ready to stand up.

"Got everything ready I was just waiting for you", she said as both got up.

They went to his car talking bit and nothing more unusual between them chatting, laughing and flirting of course.

"So you started dating President's daughter", John teased Leon as he saw them do so.

"Yep, got authorization alright", Leon said laughing and John's mouth dropped to ground, "Just kidding John, its a little game we both play."

"Does she do anything but read?" John asked.

"Yep many things", Leon said still smiling.

"How come you bear him when you can't bear, I mean we are the same?" John asked Kathleen.

"I don't know", she said shrugging.

"Kate wait here, I'll go get my car", Leon walked away leaving Kathleen with John.

"Kate? When did you got on nick terms with any agent. Even Carvier always used to call you Kathleen. I mean he and me are the same and yet you…" he was saying.

"Are you really that same think about it a bit? You do know you have a lot and he has nothing and I am not talking about financial status ok", she replied.

"So you opened up for him so he could open up to you?" John couldn't believe he was asking her that.

"Yes", she replied.

"You really are full of surprises", John said and they heard Leon's car he stopped it right in front of Kathleen so she could get in and Leon drove her to the shopping Mall.

***

"I know men hate shopping so why don't you wait in the restaurant and I'll give you a call when I run into trouble or anything Kathleen said.

"No, I can stay here. Don't worry take as much time as you like, I won't get bored", Leon said.

"As you wish", she said shrugging.

Kathleen shopped for couple of hours and bought many things. As compared to Ashley she had an excellent eye for clothes plus she did much faster than any woman. Leon couldn't help but help her carry some of the shopping bags since she had got so many and then suddenly. Kathleen pulled Leon to side.

"Kate what the…" Leon almost screamed in frustration.

"Sshh… or he would find us", she said pointing with behind him and he turned and saw that Kevin was also there, "Stay like this I'll get into trouble if he sees me here."

"What sort of trouble", Leon asked getting curious a bit.

"You see I told him I don't wear clothes like this or the one like I am wearing", she said.

"I still didn't get it", Leon said.

"Its shorter and plus its backless, you idiot", she said frowning but Leon already knew that, since the time she had started wearing it his eyes kept drifting to her back almost involuntary, "You remember when we were at the roof and I was wearing this similar kind of dress he asked to wear them every day and though I like wearing them but I prefer wearing something that goes below my knee when I am in front of him. Oh my god he's coming here", she said pulling him a bit closer, so she could hide herself.

Kathleen watched Kevin's every movement and forbid Leon to move from his place.

"Let's move he's not coming here", Leon said.

"No, and don't talk loud he might hear us", she whispered.

"Kate…",Leon was about to say something but before he knew Kathleen grabbed by his Jacket's collar and pulled him in a kiss, kissing him on lips in a heavily crowed mall and before Leon could react to her kiss and kiss her back she pulled back.

"What was that", Leon said in disappointment but he sounded more annoyed.

"Don't tell me you didn't enjoyed it. C'mon let's go home, he might come back anytime", Kathleen said and he understood that she had kissed him so that Kevin could not notice that it was her.

'But I enjoyed the kiss alright', he thought smiling as he followed her back.

***

Leon parked his and his phone buzzed as he got out telling him that he just received someone's message. He took it out reading the message, it was from Kathleen saying that she would be at the topmost roof. He smiled and started walking up to the roof. He hadn't slept last night because she had kissed him the previous day of course he hadn't kissed her but it was enough to make Leon's life heaven. He pushed the roof door and found her busy reading her book as always that she didn't noticed it was him. He walked up to her and he didn't know what over took him. Leon lowered her book and placed a kiss on her lips and then back away after a couple of seconds. She wasn't blushing but was shocked, "Thought you wanna have it back", he said smiling.

"KATHLEEN!!" somebody yelled from behind and Leon looked up to see that they were found by none other than Kevin and his bodyguards, "YOU SON OF A…"

"It's not his fault", Kathleen defended.

"You're mine, take care of that bastard", Kevin said to his bodyguards.

"Don't you lay a nail on him or I'll tell father that you tried to rape me", Kathleen shouted at him.

"Your father is not here sweetie and by the time he gets back it wouldn't be a lie and it wouldn't certainly won't be a try", Kevin said grabbing her arm and pulling her away from Leon. Leon tried to stop him but his bodyguards stopped him.

"I think your bed is more comfier than mine", he said pulling her with him while his bodyguards circled around Leon in a process to take him down.

"Kevin I beg you leave me, please", Kathleen pleaded.

"Leave you, what fool on earth would want to leave you, huh", Kevin said his eyes full of lust.

"You always tempted me, always but I couldn't get enough of you and now what I am going to do will not only give enough of you but would also leave your father with no choice but to get us married", he said coldly, "I must thank your little friend because of him I'm going to have the most amazing time of my life."

"Kevin, leave me you…" Kathleen tried to get out.

"Shut up!" he said throwing her in the room and locking the door behind him.

Kathleen tried to run to balcony to yell for help but he grabbed her and threw her on the bed.

**Meanwhile……**

"Boss is gonna have good time with girl because of you", one of the bodyguard said and lunged at Leon. Leon dodged him and kicked him and all other three charged at him once. Leon blocked the punch and punched the one of them in the guts. He jumped back to avoid the hit and punched the man knocking him out cold. The last one withdrew its gun and shot at him but he ducked in time to avoid it and made a low spin kick knocking him out. And then ran out of the roof.

'He said he would be taking her to her bedroom but I don't know her bedroom. I could spend opening doors of every room in the white house, I'll do it just hang in there Kate till I come', Leon thought as he ran to get to her.

Kathleen watched Kevin removed his shirt, she tried to make a run again and she almost succeeded but Kevin caught hold of her hair and she screamed in pain, "You would like it just cooperate and nobody gets hurt", Kevin said.

"Never…… never in my life", she growled back tears in her eyes.

"You want it rough then as you wish", Kevin said coldly and pushed her back on the bed climbing on top of her.

"I beg you please let me go", Kathleen pleaded as fresh tears began to form in her eyes and as she struggled a bit under his heavy weight.

'Leon, I hope you're ok. Please come save me from him. Nobody knows I am here, nobody but you. Leon', she stopped struggling and closed her eyes ready for the worse, "That's like a good girl", she heard Kevin say.

But then somebody stopped Kevin, and threw him to the other side of the room, Kathleen opened her eyes and found Leon standing between her and Kevin. Kevin was on the floor getting up. Leon moved to her and covered her with one of the blankets.

"Don't worry I am here", Leon said to Kathleen.

"Leon, look out ", Kathleen said and Leon looked just in time to dodge Kevin's attack.

Leon got up and punched Kevin, who fell on the dressing mirror and there was glass and he didn't move. Leon relaxed a bit and turned to look at Kathleen, then sensed something and turned and caught the piece of glass, which Kevin used as a weapon. "You won't get up this time", Leon said punching him in face and he fell to the ground limp. This time Leon made sure he was out cold before moving to Kathleen. She was on bed hugging her knees, eyes full with tears which were also running down her face.

"Hey you ruined your make-up", Leon said wiping her tears.

"I don't do make-up", she said sobbing.

"But then why do you look this bad", he said.

"It's because of you", she replied.

"I saved you", Leon said.

"And messed my room", she said.

"Is that the reason why are you crying", he asked.

"No, it's because you didn't hug me", she said.

"You silly, come here", Leon said and pulled her in a hug.

"Don't ever leave me", she said and snuggled close to him and just then the door burst open and they broke apart and saw Ashley entering with rest of the agents.

"Kate, oh Kate, Kate", Ashley hurried over to her hugging her, "I saw Kevin dragging you to your room and heard you struggling, I was so scared and Ark couldn't break the door down. I was so scared", Ashley said crying.

"It's ok, I am ok, Leon saved me", Kathleen told Ashley.

Ashley turned and gave Leon a quick hug, "Thank you, for saving Kate", she turned back to Kathleen, "You are not marrying him now and if dad pushed you then I am gonna drive a nail in his head", Ashley joked hugging her again.

"We should tell the President about it", Leon said getting up the bed.

"I already told him and he would be here any moment now", Ashley told them and just then The President entered.

"Oh my god, my god what in earth, Kate, sweetie", he hurried towards her daughter.

"Dad I am okay", Kathleen said smiling weakly.

"Kate sweetie I am sorry. I never liked that guy", the President hugged her.

"And you wanted her to marry him", Ashley said faking anger.

"Ashley I never wanted her to marry him, her father did", President said.

"Hello? You are her father", Ashley said.

"Are you forgetting she's actually your cousin", the President said, trying to beat sense in his blonde daughter.

"Why can't you be my real sister", Ashley said.

"Shut up monkey face you'll always be my sister", Kathleen said slapping Ashley in the head.

Leon left them to catch up and moved out of the room.

"You sure made a mess in there", Leon turned and saw Claire.

"Yeah you sure were furious", John said.

"You know I've never seen him this angry before", Claire said to John.

"What are you guys talking about", Leon said playing dumb.

"Oh c'mon don't we know you love her from the way you look at her and ignore us completely", John said.

"Yeah how you were jealous when that bastard arrived", Claire said.

"Not to mention that you were hugging her when we broke the door", John said smirking.

"Ok I admit I love her", Leon said giving up.

"Leon, are you out of your mind she's president's daughter", Claire said.

"Yeah and it's so cool, did you tell her", John said in excitement.

"John, don't encourage him", Claire said.

"You confessed to her?" John asked impressed.

"No, she's the President's daughter", Leon told them.

"Yes hand the money Redfield", John said stretching his hand happily.

"Leon you made me lose our bet", Claire said handing the money.

"I thought you guys were..." Leon saying a little shocked at their statements.

"Sorry buddy but we noticed a long time ago that you were interested in her, well every darn agent is and we always bet on them but Claire didn't expected you to be interested in her", John said.

"Ahem…….. Am I disturbing", the President said, "Leon I want to talk to you, if you please."

'Never saw that coming', Leon thought, nodded and followed.

"Thank you, Leon. I don't have words to thank you enough. You were always saving my girls, thank you. If there's something that I can do for you, I'd be honored", the President said.

'Well there is something but I'll ask you later not now or you'll be shocked to death', "No, nothing sir. Well not now and it's my duty to serve you", Leon said modestly.

"Very well then, Kate wanted me to tell that she wants you to wait in the hall, she wants to talk to you", the President told him, "I have to do work you see being President is not easy, have a good day", with that the President walked away.

* * *

A/n: Review REView REVIEw, I need reviews not a few but lots of them may they be just few words of praise or criticism but please be nice if you criticize, I am a soft hearted person. This is all for now bye, take care and I wish you guys a good day ahead and if you're reading it at night may your next day will be full of surprises.

_**Next Chapter…**_

_Leon picked one of the books but it wasn't a book, it was a journal, her Diary which she might be writing before he met her today, 'Don't open it Kennedy', his inner self screamed,_ _**but maybe she wrote something about me.**_


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Since I last updated three chapters I was only able to update only one chapter this hope you enjoy. The story is nearing its end a few more chapters to go. Thanks for the support and positive response

**Thanks to LoveHeart-chan, j26176, In The Name of Cake and Deenami-Nicole-Sciashi for reviewing the story thus far. **

Disclaimer: I don't Resident Evil or any of its character and I own the story and its plot including Kathleen.

* * *

Unacceptable Love

"Kate wear this, it looks good on you", Ashley held up a dress as Kathleen walked out of the shower.

"Isn't it too revealing", Kathleen said moving towards the closet.

"How about this then", Ashley held another dress.

"No, I'll get myself a dress, don't sweat it", Kathleen said as she searched for a dress.

"You look pretty in everything you know", Ashley said as she sat on the bed and Kathleen smiled at him, "You know I think Leon loves you."

"What makes you say that", Kathleen asked withdrawing a dress which was like the previous one she was wearing just the difference was in color and print.

"The way he looks at you", Ashley sighed, "I wish somebody looked at me like that, he really loves you Kate but do you love him?" she asked. Kathleen didn't say anything but blushed, she tried to hide the blush but Ashley said, "By the way how did he get in the door was jammed."

"May be from the balcony, he parks his car there", Kathleen said as she switched off the hair dryer.

"So you two talk to each other from there", Ashley asked.

"Sometimes", she replied.

"How romantic", she said sighing.

"There's nothing between us plus there's…" she stopped in mid sentence.

"What's the problem Kate he loves you and you treat him like he's just a friend", Ashley asked.

"I don't know if daddy will accept it", Kathleen said brushing her hair.

"Oh yes he will, from what happened today he definitely will", Ashley said without any doubt.

"You think so?" Kathleen asked looking at her.

"Yeah and aren't you forgetting you asked Leon to wait for you in the hall", Ashley reminded him.

"Oh yeah I almost forgot", Kathleen said getting up and running to the door.

"You haven't done your hair", Ashley said.

"He likes it this way", she told her, "And don't think about stealing my teddy."

Leon tried to wait patiently for Kathleen but he couldn't help it. He wanted to make absolutely sure that she was ok but everybody rushed in and he didn't get the chance. 'Did she forget about me', he thought looking up at the stairs which led to her room, 'Boy I just want to hold her just once', he thought again looking at the time. Then he heard footsteps and shot his glance up towards the stairs and then he saw her.

Kathleen smiled at Leon when she reached the top of the stairs. Leon involuntary moved towards the bottom of the stairs. She slowly started descending them, 'C'mon can't you hurry up a bit', Leon thought looking up at her. When she almost reached the bottom, she somehow tripped but Leon caught her.

"You okay", he asked concerned.

"Never been better", she said pecked on his cheek and he blushed.

"Somebody might see us", he told her, 'Why do you bother you wanted to do the same', his inner self screamed.

"That's the reward for saving me. Don't you like it", she said as she finally stepped down the last step of the stairs.

"No", Leon said and pulled her in a tight hug, "I loved it."

"Thank you", she said.

"For saving you?" Leon said.

"No, for pulling me to a hug. I needed that", she said.

"Me too", Leon whispered so that only she could hear it.

"So why you wanted me to wait?" Leon asked.

"So we can continue our days work, I guess", she said, "Let's head back to roof."

"You wanna read there", Leon asked thinking what would happen if she saw the men lying out cold there.

"No, actually I left my book there", she said.

"I have it right here", Leon said giving it to her, "Got it before hand."

"Ok, then let's go to my room", she said walking up to her room.

They went inside her room which was back as it was before Leon and Kevin had a fight in there. Leon thought the maids had pretty quickly cleaned the place and made it as before, "That Ashley, she stole my Teddy, I am gonna rip her head open", Kathleen said and stormed off to Ashley's room. She knocked once and then waited a bit, "Leon, kick it open now."

"Are you gone mad, she might be doing anything in there", Leon said.

"Do it now Kennedy", she growled.

"Kate", Leon said disbelievingly.

"Leon, I want my teddy now", she whined like a five year.

"I'll get you another one", Leon said, "I can do that."

"No I want that one only", she said banging Ashley's room door.

"You're so childish", Leon said.

"Open up Ashley or I'll yell your secrets to everybody", she yelled.

"Do what you wanna do", Ashley said.

"Secret#1- You are afraid of the boogie monster that lives under your bed till now", Kathleen yelled.

"Kate that's a lie", Ashley said getting a bit restless.

"Secret#2- Your first crush was the Milkman who later came to be known as gay", she yelled, "Secret#3- You and your boyfriend…"

"Here's your Teddy", Ashley finally opened the door and handed her the teddy which Leon had won for her and then she saw Leon and turned red and slammed the door on their faces and Leon never knew what the Secret#3 was.

"Let's go", Kathleen said smiling.

"That was mean", Leon told her.

"I know but she asked for it what was she thinking stealing my Teddy like that", Kathleen told him smiling.

"You're obsessed with it aren't you", Leon asked.

"Sort of", she said opening her room door and closing it once Leon was inside.

"You sure you wanna close the door", Leon asked.

"What do you mean", she said setting her teddy on the bed and setting a bit of its fur.

"I mean you almost got raped moments ago", Leon said and then inwardly smacked himself for saying that, "I didn't mean to..."

"Are you forgetting that you were the one who saved me", she said totally ignoring what he had said earlier.

Kathleen sat on the bed opening her book, "You can do whatever you like, you can also leave if you want, you see I am perfectly safe in my room. I made you stay because I wanted to thank you properly and since everybody barged in I wasn't able to do that", she said once she was settled.

"What if I say I want to stay", he said getting his shoes off and climbing on the bed.

"Do as you like then", she said smiling and then got back to her book.

Leon looked around her room, it was an average girl's room but it was different from what he had seen from his ex-girlfriends and it was definitely or he should say completely opposite to Ashley's room. Her room color white and not a speck of dirt can been seen. Her dressing table unlike others wasn't full of tons of cosmetics just some usual daily used things like hair brush, face cream, few shades of lipstick and a couple of hairpins and hair clips. One of the notable things in her room was her dresser which was the biggest piece of furniture. There was desk in her room having a couple of books on it and a computer. He looked back at her she was reading peacefully but not for him, since he thought that she talked even when she was reading. There were bedside tables by her bed each having a pair of lamp, on one there was her room phone, her cell phone lying beside it and on the other there was a vase with two Red Orchids in it. Although they had wilted she hadn't thrown them out. On her bed sat the Big Teddy which he had won for her and to which she was almost obsessed. He moved out on her Balcony from where she always looked down to him. There was a sofa and a coffee table there with a few books lying there too.

Leon picked one of them up but it wasn't a book, it was a journal, her Diary which she might be writing before he met her today, 'Don't open it Kennedy', his inner self screamed, _But maybe she wrote something about me. Well she kissed me yesterday maybe she wrote how it felt or simply whether she enjoyed or not._ 'She was trying to hide from that bastard', _Aren't you curious what she thinks about you_, his inner selves finally came to a conclusion as he slowly opened the cover of the Diary.

"Ouch", Leon almost dropped the book when he heard Kathleen scream. He turned and saw that she was on the floor. He hurried back to her, she was holding her foot.

"What happened", he asked as he made her stand.

"You", she said growling a bit.

"What??" he said unable to understand what she meant.

"You, throwing your shoes in my room what were you thinking I tripped and I think I sprained my ankle", she said, "Its hurts like hell and I am unable to stand."

"Is it ok now", Leon said lifting her effortlessly off the ground in his arms and he couldn't help but smile as he saw her blush a bit. He walked to the bed and instead of setting her down on it he sat and made her sit on his lap, "Now let's see where you hurt yourself", he said leaning closer to her face.

"I hurt my foot not my face", Kathleen said, she knew Leon was trying to kiss her and couldn't feel more happy when lines of disappointment spread across his face when she said this and got off his lap putting her foot on it instead.

"Which one?" Leon asked.

"Right one", she told him.

"Then we don't need this one", he pushed her left foot off his lap.

"Leon it hurts ok", she mocked a bit and was glad to see a bit of concern on his face.

"I am sorry, I didn't meant to hurt you", he apologized.

"It's ok and its better if you call some Medic", she suggested.

"Let me have look first I think I can deal with it", he said.

Leon sighed and tried to concentrate on the foot instead of legs. 'Smooth, velvety, toned, hot and sexy legs', his inner self corrected him, "Tell me when it hurts, ok", he said and she nodded and he slowly started to poke her ankle not hard though.

"Ouch", she screamed and held his jacket.

"Is this the place", he asked and she nodded, "Ok, this would hurt a bit. He grabbed hold of her foot keeping a pressure on her sprained ankle, he looked at her she was biting her lower lip in pain and then without a notice he twisted it a bit and she screamed and tears dropped from her eyes. She lied on the bed her eyes closed and hair fell covering her face.

Kathleen closed her eyes the pain was unbearable but she knew that Leon did the right thing. She had sprained her ankle many times and fastest way to get around it was this only but doctors always tend to it and never succeeded in doing it with so much perfection.

"You ok?", Kathleen opened her eyes at the sound of Leon's voice and saw that he was facing her lying on the bed pushing her hair out of her eyes and face, "I am sorry", he said wiping her tear.

"It hurts like hell", she managed out.

"Don't think about it", he said as he pushed more of her hair out. Kathleen once again yelped in pain, "Think about something else, something like us", Leon said slowly caressing her and she remembered the kiss which he gave her earlier. She closed her eyes and allowed him to caress her as he slowly traced his fingers up and down her cheek bone, "You're really beautiful you know", he whispered. She opened her eyes once again and was surprised to find that he had closed the gap between them.

It felt like eternity to Leon lying there staring at Kathleen's deep blue eyes wanting to do more but stopping the urge telling himself that he was a mere Agent. Then he felt Kathleen's hand on his face, "Why are you crying?", she asked wiping those tears which he wanted to shed for so long but which didn't seem to come out until now. He leaned in her palm seeking comfort and a bit of love which radiated off her. He didn't knew why but he felt his pain fade away when he was with her and it came back full force when she was away, it was like he was getting addicted to being with her. He closed his eyes and more of his tears fell, "Leon, are you feeling well", Kathleen asked once more but he didn't answer. He definitely looked strong and unbeatable but his heart was the weakest and the most vulnerable spot which was getting worse and worse each day. He needed someone to mend it, he needed someone like her.

Kathleen didn't knew what made him cry but she was sure that he needed a break. He was tired and fact he was sleeping on her bed was the proof. She got up and pulled a blanket over him setting a pillow under his head. She decided to talk to her father about him right now and moved but he caught hold of her hand and she turned, "Stay", he pleaded.

She got down to his level and smiled, "You need rest just sleep ok, I'll just go and come I need to speak with Dad. My teddy will keep you company. Think it as me ok", she said comforting him but he didn't let go and she felt her heart melting, "Ok, I'll stay."

* * *

A/n: What do you think will President Graham agree to give his daughter to Leon or will they resort to running away or will they never ever tell that they are accidentally in love with each other.

_**Next Chapter…**_

_"No only you are going on vacation, you are stressing yourself so much that it shows on your face and I can't see you like this so I asked Daddy and he has agreed to give you a full two weeks' vacation. I wanted you to have more but you have to settle with it", Kathleen told him._


	13. Chapter 13

A/n: I know this story has a lot of lamely named chapters but sometimes I can't seem to think of chapter name that can perfectly describe anyway here is the next chapter, read and Enjoy!!!

_**Loads of thanks to LoveHeart-Chan, j26176, In The Name of Cake and Deenami-Nicole-Sciashi for reviewing my story thus far.**_

Disclaimer: I don't Resident Evil or its characters but I do own the story and Kathleen.

* * *

Rainy Night

"Kate this came up for you", Ashley came running when she saw Kathleen get downstairs, she was holding a Red rose bud.

"For me, whose it from?" she asked her.

"Don't know it wasn't signed", she said, "Maybe you have a secret admirer", she tried to tease her.

"Or maybe it's a joke from you or somebody", she snapped but took the rose, "Is Leon here?" she asked.

"Do you think he brought it for you", Ashley suggested.

"Did anybody also bring something too", Leon said and he was holding a big teddy bigger than the one he won for her.

"Leon is it for me?" Ashley screamed in joy.

"Actually it's for your sister", he said smiling moving towards her and she seemed quiet annoyed, "Happy Birthday", he wished as he handed her, her present.

"You knew!!!" she said in astonishment.

"Yeah that's why I brought him", Leon said giving her the teddy, "Thought you might like it since you are so obsessed with the previous one and to tell you it wasn't an easy feat to search this size of Teddy."

"Thank you Leon", she said smiling sweetly.

"You're welcome", he said smiling too.

"Do you have any idea who sent me this", she asked holding out the rose.

"A Rose!!" he exclaimed, "Looks like you have a secret admirer Kate."

"Stop teasing me and find out who is joking around. Wait did you do this", she asked all of a sudden.

'How did she figured out', Leon thought as he tried to keep his calm, "Look I know you love Red Orchids why would I waste my time going for a bunch of red roses."

"Hmm… point, so it's not you then maybe someone sent his/her birthday wishes and forgot to sign it", she said moving upwards.

***

"Urgh… I hate him whosoever he is", Kathleen growled as she picked up another red rose.

"I don't think so, if she wasn't liking it then she wouldn't have been bunching them in her room", Leon said a little louder than usual and to no one in particular.

"Shut up", Kathleen said hitting him.

"You are liking it why don't you admit", Leon said rubbing the place where she had hit him.

"Now I am definitely sure you are involved with him", she said always after finding the rose she would excuse of him being involved but he always somehow got out of it.

"If I was involved it would have asked him to give you books not flowers", Leon said.

"Shut it Leon and you're going on a vacation", she said.

"You mean we are going on vacation right", he asked smiling.

"No only you are going on vacation, you are stressing yourself so much that it shows on your face and I can't see you like this so I asked Daddy and he has agreed to give you a full two weeks' vacation. I wanted you to have more but you have to settle with it", she told him.

"Two weeks are you out of your mind I would be dead", Leon almost screamed.

"What!!" Kathleen exclaimed.

"That's very long period I… I… just can't stay…" Leon started babbling.

"Leon what's the…" she was saying.

"Are you mad at me?" the question came as a surprise, "Look I am sorry for whatever but two weeks is very long."

"Leon relax see you've become workaholic take a chill pill and rest a couple of days, ok. Your vacation starts from tomorrow ok", she spoke slowly.

"Who's gonna look after you", he asked.

"I agreed to a couple of bodyguards for two weeks, who are more than happy to get me", she told him smiling.

"Kate we can talk to President again two weeks is not needed, only one day would do", Leon tried to beat sense into her, he knew he won't survive without her even for one day and here she was talking about a whole two weeks.

"Don't worry about me I'll be fine. I know you're worried don't sweat it ok. Ok this is what we'll do I'll call you everyday ok", she said.

"No, I am not going on this vacation", Leon said stubbornly.

"Then you are not my bodyguard anymore and I'll give back all the stuff you gave me and never ever talk to you again", she said frowning.

"Ok, ok I'll go on that vacation", he sighed in defeat it was better to go on a vacation than to get totally erased from her memory.

"I know you'd like it", she said hugging him.

***

Leon sighed as he walked back home after having dinner from some restaurant. It had been a whole one day he'd not seen Kathleen. Although she called him and they talked for hours but he couldn't help and felt miserable about him being away from her. He looked at the phone he was expecting her to call since she said she would call. Then his phone rang and he picked it up happily.

"Hello?" he answered.

"Kennedy I know you're on vacation but if you can please come back now Kathleen had run away again", it was President on other side.

"I am right on my way sir", Leon replied and then he saw her, saw Kathleen, "Kate", he called.

She turned back and looked in his direction, "Leon what are you doing here?" she asked.

"I live nearby, By the way what are you doing here and where's your bodyguard?" he asked.

"He was here somewhere", she lied.

"Yeah right your dad called he want me back at work since you didn't ran away when I stayed with you", he got out his cell phone and informed President that he found her, "Now let's get you back", he decided to hale the cab and drop her since his car was at his home and walking back home would be waste of time but then the skies roared and rain started.

"I am getting wet", Kathleen whined.

Leon held her hand and said, "C'mon I know a place", and they ran and stood on the porch.

Leon's phone buzzed once they squeezed water off their clothes and he picked it up, "Hello?"

"Kennedy I know it might come as surprise but take Kathleen somewhere safe and don't bring her here until the rainstorm dies. It's because she's terrified of it", The President ordered him.

"Got that, Sir", Leon said and looked outside; it was definitely raining cats and Dogs outside.

"Where are we?" Kathleen asked and he turned to look at her.

"It's my place", Leon said unlocking the door, getting in and she followed without a word.

Kathleen examined the place a bit and then realization struck her, "Why you brought me here?" she asked Leon.

Leon didn't knew what to answer this was the first time he was seeing her today. She was almost soaked wet her clothes stuck to her perfect supermodel figure body. He didn't think twice about it and moved forwards and pressed his lips against her. She pushed him a bit and he backed away leaving her lips, "Leon what are you…" she demanded.

"I can't stop kissing you", he said and again kissed her.

He kissed her lower lip, pulling her closer against him. He desperately wanted her now. He now started kissing her upper lip and then his tongue started dangling over her lips wanting to gain access to her mouth. He slowly moved his hands up and down on her back which she kept exposed after the time he had seen it and it always tempted him to throw her on the bed and had it with her. Then she moaned in pleasure or in pain he didn't knew because he had bit her lower lip because she wasn't giving him what he wanted but she wasn't resisting also. More of she was playing with him, getting him restless for her.

Kathleen again moaned when Leon held her tight crushing her in his grip as he kissed her more passionately wanting to explore her mouth but she wasn't giving in, he nibbled on her lips again and she couldn't help but moan in pain. His hands were wandering wildly on her back sending shivers down her spine. He bit her again and she parted her lips to let him in her mouth otherwise she would have swollen lips next day. Leon now started playing with her tongue and her hands almost involuntary wrapped themselves around him and he pulled her more closer if that was possible.

'C'mon kiss me damn it', Leon thought when he saw that he was unable to make her kiss him back but he wasn't going to give up. He would rather die than to pull off the kiss which was one sided. He had forced an entry in her mouth and she was definitely declining to kiss him back, 'I'll force you again if I have to', he thought again and bit her tongue this time. He moved his hand from her back to her face caressing her slowly, 'C'mon.'

It was getting difficult for Kathleen to bear all this as Leon once again bit her tongue asking her to kiss him back. She knew this would happen once she allowed him in her mouth but he was making it too much painful for her but why she wasn't able to resist 'cause simple she was enjoying it, him getting restless as he literally begged for her. Leon opened his eyes and Kathleen looked in them, his sky blue eyes. Her eyes were burning with tears so she closed them and the tears fell from them and then she felt Leon wiping them off. She looked back in his eyes and there was concern in his eyes.

Leon decided to pull off since Kathleen wasn't enjoying it at all hell she was crying but then all of sudden she kissed him back which sent a spark through him and he decided to stay there. He again pulled her more closer and tightened his grip which he loosened since he was about to let go. She was kissing him so passionately that he wanted more of her as his and her tongue explored each other mouth till the last bit. Leon deepened the kiss and she moaned this time in pleasure and her hands founds their way up to his hair and started playing with them.

'Man she definitely is a good kisser as long as I want to stay I had to admit if I don't pull off right now I would suffocate to death', Leon thought as it became difficult for him to breathe. But just then he felt Kathleen kissing him full head on, kissing him as if taunting him which made him deepen the kiss and once again he found himself competing with her for control, 'If she's gonna kiss like that I would rather die than to break the kiss', he thought again as he moved his hands lower feeling every bit of her.

Kathleen and Leon pulled from the kiss at the same time panting looking at each other and Kathleen's legs felt too weak and she almost stumbled and fell if not for Leon who had caught her just at the right time. He lifted her up as if she was his bride and carried her to his bedroom softly placing her on the bed and then pulling a blanket on her. And then he turned to leave but she grabbed hold of his collar again pulling him in a kiss. And before she knew she was lying down on his bed with him on top as they kissed each other.

* * *

A/N: The rest is up to your imagination since I am weak in writing love scenes, I think the rest is understandable and what is to describe plus I really am bad at this stuff. I can write love stories but I cannot write love scenes, sorry. One important news is that I won't be able to update for a next few days and I am extremely sorry about that. Please REVIEW!!!

_**Next Chapter…**_

_"Well you've been called back. You see the guards which are assigned to Elder Miss are not able to keep an eye on her and god only knows where she is now."_

_"What?!! She didn't reached home yet", Leon said sitting up._


	14. Chapter 14

A/n: No reviews this story, it's so long since I last read a review for this *crying*. Well anyways *sob* *sob* this is the last chapter of this story, hope you enjoy it. Well there is nothing much to it and I am relieved that I completed this Story. Thanks everybody for reading and Please Reviews because I really really like reading them. Enjoy

Disclaimer: I don't Any Resident evil character featured in this fanfic but I do own Kathleen.

* * *

President's Final Decision

Leon woke up and found that it was almost noon. It took a while for his eyes to adjust to the light and the first thing he noticed was that he was all alone in his bed. He grabbed his boxers and pants and pulled them on getting up and stretching a bit. He looked towards what was his bathroom and listened closely for any sort of sound but it didn't came. He got off the bed and got to his living room in hopes of finding the girl with whom he had spent one of the greatest nights ever. He searched for her everywhere calling her name and there in the living room coffee table was letter signed by her.

_Leon._

_I don't know how to put this but I hope whatever happened last night you'll keep it to yourself. I know it was just a one night stand and I have no problems with it as long as you keep it to yourself and never come up with it to anybody and that includes me._

_Kathleen._

The letter fell from his hands and he waited for her to come out of hiding laughing at her stupid joke. But nobody came and Leon couldn't help but feel miserable again. 'It wasn't a one night stand at least not from my side it wasn't', he thought slouching on the couch. He picked up the letter and read it again and again and all he could make out was that it was just one night which he's supposed to forget or erase from his memory, that's what Kathleen wanted.

After continuously telling himself and getting what he has to do in his head he went back to his room and decided to have a shower. He stood in the shower and closed his eyes and he could still feel her, her touch, her kiss, her embrace, her breath on him. He could never ever forget last night. He walked back to his room and lied on the bed absently staring at the ceiling and then his home phone rang, and he was too reluctant to pick it up.

"Kennedy", he answered monotonously.

"Leon where the hell have you been, your cell was switched off and why weren't you picking your phone, you are a government agent", It was Ingrid.

"That's on vacation", Leon reminded her.

"Well you've been called back. You see the guards which are assigned to Elder Miss are not able to keep an eye on her and god only knows where she is now."

"What?!! She didn't reached home yet", Leon said sitting up.

"Well she was here a couple of hours after you dropped her but she suddenly disappeared like last night and she's nowhere to be found", Ingrid told him.

"Look I need this vacation and she is probably gone to her mother's grave search for her there", Leon tried to say as casually as he could.

"We've searched her there and she's not there", Ingrid told him and it took him by surprise since he himself didn't know any place where she could go without any bodyguard.

***

Kathleen sat quietly as her mind played last night's tape over and over again. It was easy to fool everyone but it was difficult to fool her heart which was still beating for him, in hopes that he would come and stay with her forever. She didn't know what made her to leave him behind but she is the President's daughter and he is a mere agent, her father would never agree to it. She hadn't told anybody about it not even written it in her diary and the reason she was sitting here all alone crying because she knew that she desperately wanted him by her side, she wanted him to take her in his protective arms, she wanted him to pull her in that loving embrace, she wanted him and nothing else.

Kathleen couldn't take it anymore and buried her face in her palms crying and then she felt something on her lap and she opened her eyes just to find a dog keeping its head on her lap giving her that concerned look which she was used to see from Leon and then it whined a bit and she couldn't help but stroke his head a bit and then it lifted its head and she looked at the tag and it said Shadow, _Can you watch Shadow for a minute_ Leon's voice rang in her head and she realized it was his dog and which means they had found her little hiding place. She wiped her tears and looked around to see who had found her there was nobody.

"Whom have you brought?" she asked the dog. The dog looked at her stupidly tilting its head to one side, "Nobody, I see", she talked to it again. And then she didn't knew what took over her and she said to it again, "Will you do me a favor…", she debated whether to say it or not and then decide to go with it, "Tell Leon that I didn't mean anything that letter said, tell him it was all a lie and I almost died writing that. A sword pierced through my heart when I left, tell him not to forget me, tell him not to forget last night 'cause I can't never ever forget him 'cause I… cause I… I… I..." she broke out crying again.

"I love you", Kathleen opened her eyes and saw that Leon was holding her and she was on his lap and there was a glint of tear in his eyes too, she couldn't take it anymore and grabbed on to him crying and apologizing to him, "I am sorry I left you, I am sorry I wrote that stupid letter, I am sorry that I…", she was saying when Leon pressed his lips against her and she kissed him back.

"It's always like the first kiss", Leon said pulling away from the kiss a minute later.

"So your dog brought you here", Kathleen shaking her head towards Shadow while Leon wiped her tears letting her off his lap.

"No, I kinda got here by myself", Leon told her noticing Shadow for the first time, "May be he likes you so much that he couldn't saw you crying."

"But he hardly knows me", Kathleen said looking at what seemed to be a happy dog.

"I think I figured out who was bringing you roses", Leon said.

"It wasn't you?" she asked.

"I sent them but…" Leon stopped in midsentence and whistled.

As soon as Leon whistled Kathleen saw Shadow disappear behind some bushes, she looked at Leon in bewilderment, and then she heard rustling of bushes again and she turned Shadow coming back holding a Red Orchid in its mouth. He set it right on her lap, "He was bringing them", she muttered.

"Yes, actually I got you rose with that Teddy but I was a bit reluctant to give it to you and almost decided not to give it to you but Shadow ran along with it and I thought he will ruin it but it didn't and the next thing I saw that you were asking me about it and every day after that I gave him to place one rose with your name on it and he did", Leon explained.

"And you brought Orchid today", she asked him.

"Thought I should finally tell you that I loved you and it was not a one night stand. I love you, I really do and I don't even know from when", he told her.

Kathleen didn't said anything and they both stared at each other for a moment and then Leon again kissed her and she closed her eyes. He again kissed her lower lip licking and sucking it a bit, asking entry in her mouth. She decided to play with him for a moment but he bit her and she knew he wouldn't give up until she kissed him back and then parted her lips kissing him back passionately. Both of their tongues fought to get control as they kissed each other. Then all of sudden Kathleen felt Leon's body tense up and he froze and she opened her eyes and saw that he was looking at someone behind her she tried to pull and look who it was but he pulled her close and kissing her more passionately as if saying don't look and she agreed to it. After all she was The President's Daughter and he was an agent.

"Well someone is having fun here", Kathleen heard someone say, it was a male.

"I think we should leave", a girl said as if she knew who they were.

"Just wait a second Agent Andrews and Agent Redfield", this voice Kathleen recognized it was her father's.

'Daddy, oh no', she thought and her father pulled her apart from Leon.

"Kate, honey", he said shocked.

"Dad I can explain", she said getting nervous and all.

"Explain", her father said calming down a bit.

"Dad I love him and I can't live without him please Daddy", she pleaded.

The President looked from his daughter to Agent who was supposed to be keeping eye on her but who was just kissing her, "I love her too", Leon said.

"Well then what can I do you two are grown enough to make your own decision and she has to marry someone and its better if she marries you since I don't want her to run away", The President said and everybody gawked at him except Leon and Kathleen who were happy to hear it, 'And I know she'll be more than happy with you and you'll give her all the happiness in the world. I knew it from the beginning that you two would fall for each other and I could do anything to keep my daughter happy', the President thought smiling happily.

"Give that money Claire", Agent Andrews screamed in happiness and agent Redfield handed him the money, "I am sorry sir but Redfield here thought you won't ever agree to this marriage but I had complete faith in you that you would do right", Agent Andrews babbled counting the bills.

The President looked back at Leon and Kathleen and found them kissing again, "Get a room you two", he said laughing a bit and gestured agent Andrews and Redfield to follow him leaving the young couple behind.

* * *

A/N: The End!! This story ends here, so please review this story I know you're reading it and please take time to praise or criticize me whichever you feel like, I know that this a bit fast paced but I like it; hope you like it too. Thank you!!!


End file.
